


Родинки

by Riakon



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Detectives, Drama, Hate to Love, Hurt/Comfort, Kink, Love/Hate, M/M, UST, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-01-05 15:35:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 18,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18368948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: Гэвина несёт, когда он видит эти уебанские родинки, рассыпаные по правой щеке. Гэвина несёт в неповторимую ярость на виражах, потому что его бесит этот дебильный-меня-зовут-Коннор-андроид.“Блять”, думает Гэвин, глядя в голубые глаза почти полной копии Коннора.Просто феерический пиздец.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана в рамках "WTF 2019" для сообщества "WTF Detroit Become Human 2019"

Гэвин ненавидит андроидов. Траханые жестянки, которые только и мечтают о том, как бы вытурить всех людей с их мест. Сраные куски перфекционизма в идеальной упаковке выводят его из себя так, что просто хочется посильнее вмазать по каждой идеальной роже, и он не собирается ограничивать себя в том, чтобы как можно сильнее унизить каждого из них, особенно с тех пор, как в их отделе появился этот чёртов Коннор, который хвостиком таскается за Хэнком.

Да и тот хорош — всегда яростно ненавидящий андроидов почти так же, как и он сам, Андерсон вдруг обмяк, подобрел, даже велел не задирать кусок пластикового дерьма, который теперь у него вместо нормального напарника, но Гэвин просто не может сдержаться. Гэвина несёт, когда он видит эти уебанские родинки, рассыпанные по правой щеке. Гэвина несёт в неповторимую ярость на виражах, потому что его бесит этот дебильный меня-зовут-Коннор-андроид.

Покладистый, спокойный, невозмутимый — он просто олицетворение ходячего вызова, и Гэвин не желает с этим смириться.

— Эй, жестянка, принеси-ка мне кофе! — велит детектив с азартной ухмылкой.

Ну, ты, андроид, призванный выполнять поставленную задачу, как справишься с этим?

— Простите, но я принимаю приказы только от лейтенанта Андерсона, — с мягкой улыбкой отзывается Коннор, и Гэвин сжимает стаканчик горячего кофе и выплёскивает его в противную, ненавистную рожу с этими уебанскими родинками.

Их он ненавидит, пожалуй, ещё сильнее, чем самого андроида. Стоит признать — если бы не эта россыпь тёмных пятен на правой щеке, он бы смирился с тем, что в его отделе работает говорящий тостер, но с ними… Это блядское олицетворение человечности просто выводит его из себя, заставляя днём скрипеть зубами в бессильной ярости, а ночью — от горячной страсти, воображая, как он, сжав чуть отросшие патлы этой бездушной куклы, будет трахать её в послушный, податливый, анализирующий всё через вкусовые рецепторы рот, вколачиваясь на всю длину члена беспощадно и уверенно, продолжая издеваться над проклятой машиной так, как та измывается над ним днём, сводя с ума одним фактом своего существования.

Гэвину особенно сладко видеть взгляд, направленный на него снизу вверх, но воображение рисует карие глаза Коннора голубыми — ему слишком сильно нравится контраст тёмных волос и светлых глаз, потому он спускает в кулак, с хриплым рычанием кусая свои губы и представляя, как он бы медленно отстранил андроида от себя, позволяя семени запачкать подставленное лицо, лечь на губы. И, с ухмылкой проведя большим пальцем по приоткрывшимся губам, он бы велел ему «облизнись», провожая шустрый и мягкий язык с удовлетворением, пока тот собирает все белёсые капли и снова прячется во рту.

Время от времени Гэвина так и подмывает спросить у Хэнка — каково это, трахать этот послушный рот? Каково вбиваться в глотку напарника, который может стать кем угодно для его прихоти?

Но с Андерсоном приходится держать язык за зубами, потому что они ему дороги, а Хэнк кинется в драку, мгновенно распаляясь до состояния взбешённого быка, если кто-то даже подумает о том, чтобы взять что-то его. Лейтенант охраняет своего андроида так ревностно, что Гэвин бы подумал, что того снедают скорее отцовские чувства, если бы не застал эту парочку как-то раз в кабинете, где, сжавшись в непривычной позе, сидел Хэнк, и только поэтому Гэвин и обратил внимание на сослуживца. Тот что-то невнятное шептал и постанывал, и он даже решил, что Андерсону плохо, прежде чем увидел тёмные волосы, зажатые в огромной ладони и отсвет голубого диода, колышущийся в такт мощным толчкам. Эти сукины дети трахались прямо на рабочем месте, и Гэвин уверен — это была инициатива RK-800, ведь Андерсон кто угодно, но не тот, кому нужен адреналиновый драйв на месте работы.

Тогда Гэвин впервые подумал о том, что, может быть, причина его ненависти совсем не в том, что андроиды олицетворяют собой всё то, что он так ненавидит.

Вбежав к себе домой, он сжал стояк, прижимаясь спиной к двери, и, приспустив брюки, яростно водя кулаком по стоящей плоти, он подумал, что, может быть, он ненавидит их именно за то, что они олицетворяют то, что он так любит.

Совершенная покорность, завёрнутая в кусок пластика, который может дать отпор, серьёзный взгляд, на дне которого прячется насмешка и вечный вызов, проклятая россыпь родинок, которые хочется пересчитать губами…

Блядский идеал, который трахает Хэнк Андерсон по вечерам, днём рьяно защищая свою игрушку от любого, кто посмеет на неё глянуть с тенью интереса. И Гэвин, который кровь из носу как хочет выебать этот идеал до хриплых стонов, на повторе произносящих запальчиво, запыхавшись, его имя на все лады умоляющим тоном. Но вместо этого он получает только вопросительный взгляд карих глаз и вежливое уточнение, так не подходящее тому, с чьих волос капает настолько горячий кофе, что от капелек всё ещё парит:

— Вы ведь знаете, что мне не больно, детектив Рид?

Кусок совершенства, который испоганил даже эту незатейливую фантазию, так и просится, чтобы ему вмазали изо всех сил, но Гэвин сдерживается. Вовремя, учитывая злобный рык «Рид, сукин ты сын!», который оглашает весь отдел, оповещая о том, что Хэнк распознал, чьих рук может быть мокрое лицо Коннора и коричневые капли на его рубашке. Рано или поздно он выведет из себя эту бездушную машину и заставит увидеть себя. Рано или поздно.

— Тихо! — голос капитана останавливает Хэнка, уже кинувшегося к нему, чтобы вмазать посильнее за напарника, но не успевая. — Задницы прижали и слушаем.

Велит Фаулер, глянув попеременно то на Андерсона, то на него самого, вынуждая занять место за столами.

— У нас пополнение. Среди последних дел слишком много завязано на андроидах. Андерсон, ты просил скинуть с тебя часть, так что половина твоих дел уходит к Риду.

— Какого?!.. — мгновенно воспламеняется Гэвин, но не успевает ни слова к этому добавить, когда мощный рык капитана вжимает его обратно в кресло, грозным.

— Молчать! Киберлайф прислал ещё одного андроида. Коннор, ваша задача ввести RK-900 в курс дела и передать ему те дела, которые решит Андерсон. RK-900 будет работать в паре с Ридом, — Гэвин успевает открыть рот, чтобы начать протестовать и материться одновременно, но ему снова не дают сказать ни слова. — Никаких возражений. Если вы чем-то недоволен, детектив — значок и табельное мне на стол и пиши заявление об увольнении, ясно?

— Так точно, сэр, — цедит сквозь зубы Гэвин, только сейчас замечая андроида за спиной шефа.

«Блять», думает Гэвин, глядя в голубые глаза почти полной копии Коннора.

Просто феерический пиздец.


	2. Chapter 2

На поверку всё оказывается не так плохо, как он думал.

О, нет, всё гораздо, гораздо хуже.

Девять напрочь лишён покорности, которая так заводит Гэвина в Конноре. Он словно стальной гигант, но если рост Коннора детектив не учитывает, то с Девять это так не работает, хотя тот не на миллиметр не выше. Не работает просто потому, что в нём нет никакой мягкости и угодливости, а первый приказ принести ему кофе оборачивается горячей жидкостью, вылитой на голову уже ему самому.

Эта чёртова машина, таскающаяся за ним по местам преступлений висяков, подброшенных ему Хэнком, не вызывает тех безудержных фантазий, из-за которых он задирал Коннора, и с последним теперь даже времени пересечься нет. Их смены не совпадают, так что, даже в отделе, когда они с Девять являются туда: Хэнка там или уже нет, или ещё нет, вместе с его напарником.

Всё должно было стать легче от того, что внешнего раздражителя больше нет, в виде милой мордашки Коннора — лицо Девять Гэвин даже не собирается брать в расчёт, потому что тот похож на грубую подделку — вот только он злится ещё сильнее. Злится на себя, на Фаулера, на долбаных людишек, которые не могут не разносить андроидов в своих домах, в барах или на улицах, заставляя их таскаться с места на место, чтобы опросить свидетелей, самим смотреть на места преступлений, общаться с коронером андроидов.

Коронер андроидов! Дожили! Интересно, а его шарахающей током домашней кофеварке врача для кофеварок не пришлют, нет?

— Вы злитесь, детектив, — холодно замечает жестянка, и Гэвин, сжав пальцы в кулак, замахивается для удара в это непроницаемое лицо. Андроид уклоняется практически мгновенно, и ему едва удаётся удержаться на ногах, когда он по инерции продолжает лететь вперёд с силой замаха.

Как ни странно, но от позорного падения его удерживает всё тот же Девять одной рукой, и Гэвин фыркает, натянув капюшон на голову и даже не подумав его поблагодарить.

Ненависть к напарнику зашкаливает, обида на вселенскую несправедливость сводит с ума, а эти траханые родинки, застывшие нелепой россыпью на щеке Девять и повторяя рисунок таких же у Коннора до миллиметра, вообще способны вывести из себя кого угодно. А чтобы взбесить Гэвина Рида даже и стараться не надо.

— Я не злюсь, тостер, — шипит Гэвин, осматриваясь на месте убийства, для разнообразия — человеческого убийства с особой жестокостью, где, предполагается, они установят, будет ли это расследовать их отдел или нужно передать тем, кто занимается убийствами человеком человека.

— У вас повышен пульс, — спокойно констатирует Девять, и его непрошибаемый тон раззадоривает Гэвина ещё сильнее.

— Не смей меня сканировать, ты, ведро с болтами! — фыркает он и хмурится, резко кивая в сторону засыпанного хламом помещения. — Лучше сканируй эту блядскую комнату и скажи, есть ли тут следы синей крови и присутствия андроида.

Девять покорно кивает, и, пока Гэвин сам осматривает место преступления, его ярость слегка утихает. Он охуительно хороший детектив, когда держит себя в руках, но приступы агрессии — это основная причина, по которой он всё ещё не получил лейтенанта.

«Надо успокоится», — думает он, нашаривая в кармане пачку сигарет и забрасывая одну в рот, прислоняется к единственной чистой стене в заляпанном кровью помещении. Из-за Девять им не надо ждать специалиста по брызгам, поскольку эта жестянка и сама способна воспроизвести произошедшее, но если Гэвин прав, то на куски порубал несчастного пропойцу именно андроид — срезы ровные, уверенные, оставленные машиной для убийства, не иначе. Прежде чем закурить, он выходит на воздух и чуть ёжится — осенняя прохлада в Детройте быстро меняется снегом и леденящим ветром. Это тебе не грёбаный Лос-Анджелес, где в одной осенней куртке можно пережить зиму.

Зажигалка чиркает в пальцах, выбивая только искры вместо ровного пламени, и он снова начинает злиться.

— Детектив Рид, — раздаётся удивлённо-вежливое сбоку, когда пальцы проходятся по колечку снова и снова, пытаясь добыть огонь из допотопной, потёртой зажигалки.

Он поворачивается и замирает — на него смотрит Коннор, удивлённо, и мозги стараются поскорее обработать эту несостыковку, ведь их с Хэнком всегда раскидывали на разные объекты.

— А, ты, болтожуй, — фыркает наконец он, снова мучая несчастную зажигалку, и, наконец, встряхивая её. Кажется, бензин кончился, как всегда — не вовремя. Впрочем, как и последняя сигарета в пачке — никогда не бывает ко сроку.

— Детектив, меня прислал отдел для помощи RK-900 в обработке данных, — вежливо информирует его Коннор.

— Не знал, что она ему вообще требуется, — ядовито замечает Гэвин, понимая, что настроение стремительно повышается.

Вот вежливый Коннор, мягкий, податливый, уступчивый. Он открывает свой блядский рот, который хочет выебать Гэвин, неся какой-то бред о том, что из-за обилия преступлений базе данных необходимо срочное расширение, а пока его не поступит в отделы он олицетворяет собой электронное хранилище, и всё это явно добиваясь того, чтобы Гэвин его отпустил, указав где он может найти Девять.

— То есть ты теперь не только тостер, но и флешка, — мерзко ухмыляется Гэвин, вглядываясь в то, как поднимаются тёмные ресницы и округляются карие глаза от несправедливой обиды.

«Интересно, если он меня ударит, смогу я вжать его в стену и выебать в качестве компенсации?», — проносится в голове у Гэвина, и он уже рисует в голове сочную картинку прижатого к этой пыльной стене Коннора, кричащего, выстанывающего его имя, пока он трахает его, жёстко навалившись и стискивая мягкую синтетическую кожу на ягодицах до жаркого посинения.

— Коннор, — раздаётся тот же голос, но совсем обезличенный за спиной, и фантазия осыпается, оставляя Гэвина один на один с реальностью, — я не могу получить доступ…

— Да, я тут как раз для этого, — почти радостно замечает Коннор, и Гэвина снова обносит, плеская яростной ревностью куда-то в затылок.

Андроиды соприкасаются руками и стоят так довольно долго, настолько, что промёрзший Гэвин возвращается обратно на место преступления, пропахшее кровью. У него полно времени для того, чтобы успокоить себя, но детектив занимается не этим, а тем, что пристально рассматривает куски того, что когда-то было человеком и вслушивается, когда приедут забрать отсюда труп.

— Мы закончили, — меланхолично информирует Девять, беззвучно подходя со спины.

— Молодец, возьми медаль, — шипит Гэвин, — А ещё лучше, расскажи мне о том, что ты нашёл здесь.

— Это произошло три дня назад, — словно по бумажке зачитывает андроид под его недовольным взглядом и показывает на дальнюю стену, — Андроид вышел из себя, и ударил человека. Тот поднял руки, чтобы защититься. Кто-то ударил его прежде, чем он смог подняться, а потом андроид распилил человека, и покинул помещение.

— Их было трое? — застывает Гэвин и осматривает снова место убийства.

— Так точно, — рапортует Девять. — Третий не взаимодействовал больше ни с чем, кроме убитого, но он оставил след у него на голове отличный, от следа руки андроида. Размер ладоней и кулаков не совпадает.

— Если тут столько крови то, как они ушли? — щурится Гэвин, затягиваясь, пока сигарета совсем не истлела в фантазиях о Конноре и рассматривании останков убитого.

— Нет данных, — отзывается андроид тем же тоном, и Гэвин закатывает глаза.

— Проверь все мусорки в этом квартале на наличие следов крови трёхдневной давности. Повезёт, то отыщешь там и одежду, в которой они отсюда ушли, а нет, тогда надо будет осматривать мусоровозы и расширять область поиска. Они вполне могли переодеться здесь и унести шмотки с собой в пакете, так что если не найдёшь, то осмотри ближайшие камеры на наличие двоих с чёрным пакетом, — велит он, глядя на то, как кивает копия Коннора на его указание и морщится. — Выполняй.

Андроид разворачивается и уже шагает к выходу, когда Гэвин тормозит его вопросом:

— Коннор уже ушёл?

— Так точно, детектив, — меланхолично отзывается Девять. — Ему что-то передать?

— Чтобы он уебал себя об стену, — ухмыляется Гэвин, глядя на то, как переливается синим и жёлтым диод на виске у Девятки, в ожидании пакета информации для отправки.

— Я передам, что вы желаете ему хорошего дня, — безразличный тон звучит как невероятный подъёб, и Гэвин, не удерживаясь, показывает напарнику фак, и возвращается к работе.

Может быть ему и кажется, но есть вероятность, что этот отмороженный ублюдок не так плох, как ему показалось вначале.


	3. Chapter 3

Сколько не было его напарника, Гэвин не засекал — оформлять труп андроида слишком заебистое занятие, чтобы обращать внимание на такие мелочи. Процедуру ещё толком не установили, да и руку он не успел набить, так что всё это время он занят работой с долбанными бумажками, которые, кажется, множатся прямо у него на столе.

Вопрос о том, как Хэнк умудряется справляться со всеми этими бюрократическими издевательствами Гэвин даже у себя в голове не поднимает, потому что знает — ответ его перемкнёт.  
Коннор же наверняка охренительно мультизадачный, и не только отсасывает своему лейтенанту под столом, но и помогает со всей этой хернёй, просто потому что у него всё это заложено в каких-нибудь блядских функциях.

«Пластиковые обмудки», — злится Гэвин на не совершенность этого уебанского мира.

Люди убивают людей — вот то, с чем он привык работать. Два дерьма встретились и один этого не пережил, одно дерьмо искалечило невиновного и тот этого не пережил. Или пережил с такими травмами, что выражение «хоть стой, хоть падай» звучит скорее как издевательство. Люди мрази, этот факт быстро усваиваешь, работая в убойном.

Появление ещё одного возможного действующего лица путает ему все карты и мечты о скором повышении, потому что дерьмоиды просто не действуют так, как действовали бы люди. Хотя, после того как прошла революция, он всё-таки стал относится к ним чуть сноснее, ведь обошлось без человеческих трупов, которые тоже кому-то пришлось бы оформлять.

— Детектив, — раздаётся у него над ухом, и сердитый Гэвин отводит взгляд от экрана, рассматривая безупречно одетого напарника, — на камерах нет записей. Анализ установил, что они были стёрты дистанционно.

— Камеры взломаны? — уточняет Гэвин, хмурясь, и пытаясь воспроизвести в голове все возможные сценарии.

— Нет. На месте, где преступники должны были покинуть здание белый шум, а не склейка, — отчитывается Девять, выводя место, где нормальное изображение оканчивается помехами прямо поверх долбанного отчёта, над которым корпел детектив последние несколько часов.

— Я надеюсь, ты мой отчёт сохранил, — ворчит он, вглядываясь в помехи и поглядывая на таймер.

— Что? — смаргивает андроид, словно отклоняясь от заданной траектории, и Гэвин бросает на него тяжёлый, пристальный взгляд.

Пауза в разговоре с машиной в десяток секунд кажется просто невыносимой, и когда Гэвин уже готов отправить дерьмоида на свалку в разобранном состоянии, а его блок питания устроить себе на полочке в качестве самого любимого трофея, тот внезапно «отмирает», и кивает.

— Да, ваш отчёт в порядке.

Убийство и расчленёнка отходят на задний план, и он сосредотачивается на работе.

— Есть ли какие-то ещё камеры, выходящие на эту улицу? — запрашивает он данные у пластикового ведра, прикидывающегося человеком, но с такими задержками, вообще не оправдывая высокого звания «андроид».

— Не зафиксировано, — рапортует Девять, рассматривая белый шум вместе с ним по кругу, снова и снова, словно что-то должно появиться на записях такое, что даст им наводку.

— Построй примерную схему того, что могло происходить в данный отрезок времени, — Гэвину почему-то проще общаться с этим существом, словно со слишком умным компьютером, который не в состоянии прожить без человеческого техобслуживания, чем с отдельной личностью, которая ещё и на демонстрации выйти может.

— Я сделаю это позже, — флегматично отзывается Девять, глядя на него прямо глаза в глаза. — У вас вызов на пересечении Девятой и Френч-роуд. Убийство. Возможно, тот же почерк.

— Погнали, — фыркает Гэвин, кивая, и быстро поднимаясь из-за стола. К хренам отчёт, его он доделает после, раз уж эта жестянка сказала, что тот не потерялся, когда вывели демонстрацию на служебном планшете.

За руль садится андроид, и Гэвин устраивает целый скандал по этому поводу, который не приводит вообще ни к чему — его попросту смещают с водительского кресла, пристёгивают, и машина разгоняется так, как вёл бы он сам.

Манера вождения Девять угрожает жизни пассажиров и окружающих так же, как и у самого Гэвина — с его точки зрения не угрожает совсем, с точки зрения всех вокруг попросту смертельно опасна. И это становится ещё одним пунктом в «за» то, чтобы не считать этот кусок безэмоционального пластика самой уебанской вещью на свете.

Успокаивается Гэвин весьма кстати, потому что на месте преступления снова каким-то макаром оказывается Коннор. На самом деле он там вместе с грёбанным старикашкой, но последнего Гэвин попросту игнорирует, потому что если начать думать об их отношениях, то захочется выхватить табельное и выстрелить. А уж в голову лейтенанта или в собственную – смысла не имеет, потому что уступчивый и мягкий андроид для себя уже точно всё решил, а жить с мыслью о том, что то чего он хочет, того не получит – еще отстойнее, чем жрать холодные пельмени.

— А, первая версия компьютерного хлама теперь тоже на мои дела ездит? — фыркает Гэвин, смеривая Коннора долгим взглядом сверху вниз и презрительно ухмыляясь.

— Отъебись, Рид, — тяжеловесно бросает Хэнк. — Фаулер отправил обе команды, чтобы мы сверили не одних ли мы ублюдков ищем.

— Да насрать, словно одной консервной банки тут недостаточно, чтобы списать все данные и перекинуть второй такой же, — слова тянутся, от того с каким недовольным видом смотрит на него Коннор. Ей богу, он похож на невинно обиженного котёнка, чем сводит Гэвина, нахрен, с ума, вызывая два противоречивых желания сразу — обнять, укрывая своей курткой и бормоча извинения за то, что он уебан, и вжать в ближайшую, изгвазданную человеческой кровью стену, разрывая на том форменную белую рубашку, поцеловать, притянув за галстук и скользя пальцами по прекрасной россыпи тёмных пятен на охренительно светлой коже.

— Ты закончил? — спрашивает неожиданно мягко, заботливо Хэнк, глядя на своего «напарника». Этот взгляд нужно запретить тем, кому за пятьдесят, потому что отеческого в нём нихрена — властная, собственническая забота.

— Осталась только кровь, — чуть виновато отвечает Коннор, явно отворачиваясь от Андерсона, зато, блять, поворачиваясь к нему лицом.

На подушечках пальцев Коннора человеческая кровь, и он высовывает язык, пробуя её на аналитические рецепторы. Это голое порно, и Гэвин правда не понимает, кем, блять, надо быть, чтобы не возбуждаться от этого зрелища и как вообще можно ездить с тем на места преступлений, и не трахать каждый раз этого блядского андроида в машине, не отъезжая далеко. Жажда вжать жестянку в стену и хорошенько выебать его в рот своим языком, стискивая волосы в кулаке и чувствуя металлический привкус крови, становится приоритетнее, чем желание окружить заботой, стараясь сгладить свой отстойный характер.

Хотя они оба бьют в затылок болезненно, но сладко, и Гэвин в шаге от того, чтобы сделать какую-то непоправимую хуйню, когда руки Коннора и Девять соприкасаются: они и правда перекидывают друг другу файлы с информацией, под пристальным взглядом Хэнка. Тот уводит Коннора, бросившего ещё раз нахмуренный взгляд на Гэвина, андроид прижимается к боку своего напарника, кивая на тихие слова, произнесённые прямо ему на ухо.

Желание, прострелившее от затылка до паха, тлеет горячими углями, и Гэвин жмурится, пытаясь вырвать из памяти зрелище уходящих вместе напарников, после того как они закончили на месте преступления. Ему не нравится собственный стояк, но склонять на латыни «страдающий кретинизмом» не помогает. Видимо, потому что с кретинами так оно и работает, и ему придётся смотреть на расчленёнку, пока внутри всё сжимается от воспоминаний о сладком взгляде Коннора.

Не отпускает его, даже когда он осматривает очередные останки, которые когда-то были человеком, а запах крови, свежей, не застарелой, бьёт по обонятельным рецепторам.

— Ваше возбуждение мешает вам работать, — в голосе Девять Гэвин явно слышит нотки неодобрения, и поднимает голову, чтобы встретиться с холодным взглядом голубых глаз.

— И что с того? — ухмыляется он, вскинув подбородок. — Вызовешь мне шлюху?

— Нет времени, — коротко отвечает Девять самую малость сжав губы.

Гэвин смотрит на него каждый день и снова и снова думает только об одном: как же так — одно лицо и почти один рост с Коннором, но два таких разных характера? Коннора хотелось поиметь. Хотелось слушать его захлёбывающиеся крики, склоняющие его имя на все лады. Девять же не вызывал возбуждения совсем. Даже чёртова россыпь родинок на правой щеке не заставляла его член напрягаться, хотя и от стояка избавиться не помогала.

— Вам придётся сосредоточиться сейчас, детектив, — твёрдо говорит пластиковый манекен и опускается на колени одним плавным жестом. От этого вида на долю секунды у Гэвина перехватывает дыхание. Длинные пальцы ловко управляются с его ремнём и приспускают брюки с бельём, проходясь по возбуждённому члену.

Проклятый Коннор, сующий в рот свои проклятые пальцы всегда действует на него безотказно — член начинает работать, а голова перестаёт — и Девять знает об этом.

— Мы покончим с этим, и вы приступите к работе, — всё тем же невозмутимым тоном сообщает ему Девять, подняв взгляд снизу, и от этого вида яйца у него поджимаются. Прохладная ладонь скользит по горячему члену, но Гэвин смотрит прямо в глаза Девять, чувствуя, что его развратная фантазия так близка к той картине, что сейчас перед ним.

Кулак ускоряется и Девять чуть наклоняется так, что головка члена оставляет влажный след на покрытой родинками щеке, и Гэвин не может отказать себе в удовольствии, и не запустить руки в приятные на ощупь пряди, сжимая их властно у основания. Вот только сдвинуть проклятого андроида с места не представляется никакой возможности, и Гэвину остаётся только наблюдать за тем, как Девять приоткрывает рот, чуть высовывает язык, пробуя влажную головку на аналитических рецепторах.

В фантазии он всегда управлял Коннором, заставляя того брать в рот так глубоко, как ему нравится, и трахал того до сумасшедших вибрирующих умоляющих стонов, добавляющих не меньше удовольствия, чем обхватывающие ствол губы или бешено скользящий язык.

В реальности Гэвин всхлипывает сам прося и матерится глухо себе под нос, пытаясь заставить Девять взять его член в рот.

— Чёрт, долбанный кусок с болтами, да возьми же ты его! — едва слышно выплёвывает Гэвин, вцепляясь обеими руками в волосы Девять, сильно сжимая тёмные пряди у основания.

Тот даже не думает наклониться ближе, и позволить погрузиться в приятный жар, только рукой скользит по члену вверх-вниз, дразня пальцами чувствительную головку.

— Блять, ну же, ну же! — шипит Гэвин. — Блядский ублюдок, ну же! Пожалуйста!

На последнем слове твёрдый взгляд напарника смягчается, и его губы мягко обнимают истекающую смазкой головку, а глаза пронзают Гэвина до самой печёнки, заставляя жалко всхлипнуть и кончить в гостеприимно-мягкий и горячий рот, спуская с дрожью в коленках и не отводя глаз. Андроид сглатывает, и его горячий язык проходится по головке, доводя измученного простой дрочкой Гэвина до измождения. Несколько секунд спустя его одежда уже приведена в порядок: штаны застёгнуты, рубашка заправлена, а Девять готов к дальнейшей работе, хотя Гэвин только пытается перевести дух и заставить себя подумать о том, что это, блять, только что было потом.

И «потом» в случае мыслей об охренительной дрочке в одном помещении с трупом и оглушительном оргазме для него обозначает «никогда».


	4. Chapter 4

Как ни странно, но сброс напряжения и правда помогает Гэвину сосредоточиться на деле. Тело, опознанное по отпечаткам пальцев в отсутствие головы, принадлежит молодой женщине чуть за тридцать, правда, для человеческого взгляда даже половая принадлежность в том, что это когда-то было человеческим телом остается неопозноваемой.

Девять зависает над жертвой на долгие несколько минут, пока сам Гэвин осматривается, намётанным глазом вычленяя неявное разделение зон на «человеческую» и «для андроидов» — даже в холодильнике за каким-то хреном есть пакет синей крови, купленный для той версии андроидов, которая числится у когда-то симпатичной Мэй Вэлори на гарантии.

Квартирку они обшаривают очень тщательно, и всё это время диод на виске Девять мигает жёлтым, кажется, дополняя и обрабатывая всю получаемую информацию разом.

— Вероятность того, что тут работали те же, кто и на прошлом месте преступления составляет 14%, — выносит он свой безэмоциональный вердикт. — Предполагаемой убийца того же роста, веса и телосложения, что FX-200, которого купила жертва двумя годами ранее. Убийство было совершено шестнадцать часов назад, в другое время суток.

— Маловато, — хмыкает Гэвин, осматриваясь ещё раз. Указанной вероятности недостаточно для андроида, но вот его самого не отпускает подозрение, что всё-таки всё взаимосвязано.

Может быть один заказчик, но разные исполнители — чуйку не обманешь несмотря на то, что вместо аккуратных нарезанных кусочков человеческой плоти они находят тело, которое словно пропустили через костедробилку. Правда вот головы нет, как и в прошлый раз. Не то, чтобы она и правда была нужна для опознания личности жертвы, но такое совпадение слишком крупное.

Гэвин бросает короткий взгляд на жестяного товарища и прищуривается. Да, тот наверняка выносит эти 14% на именно это совпадение.

Интересно, обладают ли андроиды интуицией?

— Дай догадаюсь, — вздыхает он, — никто ничего не видел и не слышал? Номер андроидов не совпадает, и тут он был один.

— Ничто не указывает с достаточной вероятностью на то, что это сделал андроид, — качает головой Девять, осматривая тело несчастного ещё раз. — Удары наносили тяжёлым предметом, с которым может управиться как человек указанного роста в шесть футов и два дюйма, так и андроид из серии «FX» или «GV». Удары были хаотичными, зазор между замахами разный. Ничто не указывает на то, то это был именно андроид. Это мог быть как девиант, так и человек.

Вся эта тирада не производит ровным счётом никакого впечатления. За столько лет Гэвин попросту привык к тому, что чутьё его не подводит, и сейчас оно нашёптывало ему о том, что они точно что-то упустили. Будь они в компьютерной игре, где-то здесь предстояло бы нажать на крестик, вот только где?

— Проверим на всякий случай возможную связь, — бросает он коротко, поднимаясь и не глядя на гиперумную мультиварку. — И, кстати, что там по следам крови? Свалки и мусоровозы осмотрел?

— Не все: это был день вывоза мусора, и машина, которая обычно обслуживает этот район, была на техосмотре, — отчитывается безэмоциональный напарник, продолжая посверкивать то и дело желтеющим диодом.

— Дерьмо, — шипит Гэвин, потирая ноющую, перебитую в уличных драках переносицу, которая начинает ныть как раз в такие моменты. — Они угоняют машины на дезинфекцию перед техосмотрами. Ты ничего там не найдёшь уже, даже если что-то и было. Слишком много совпадений для четырнадцати процентов, не находишь?

— И всё-таки я осмотрю её, — неуклонно сообщает RK-900, и Гэвин бросает на него короткий взгляд, кажется, впервые за весь сегодняшний день. Даже в участке смотреть на андроида ему не по себе, а на месте преступлений он чувствует себя особенно странно.

— Вообще насрать, лишь бы не мешался, — бормочет он недовольно, заканчивая с отцепленным электронной лентой местом преступления, и с наслаждением возвращается в машину. Хочется кофе и спать, и если со вторым он сделать ничего не может, то неплохую кофейню он хорошо знает неподалёку, и первое желание можно утолить там.

Механический псевдочеловек никак не реагирует на то, что они заезжают в крошечную кофейню, где настроение Гэвина заметно улучшается — он флиртует с миленькой официанткой, получает свой адовый эспрессо — чёрный как его чувство юмора и без сахара — и её номер на салфетке бонусом. Не то, чтобы она могла скрасить его вечер, потому что вечером он думает преимущественно об уебанских родинках на лице чужого андроида и том, как всё-таки должно быть невероятно трахаться с ним, но это всё равно приятно.

Если бы Коннор улыбнулся ему так, как эта девица — он не сдержался бы и пошёл отбивать его у Хэнка, рискуя получить тяжкие телесные. Вот только RK-800 ему так не улыбается, он улыбается так Андерсону. Собственный же андроид не улыбается, блять, никому. Вот уж кто бы мог подумать, что в мире, где все машины готовы девиантнуться его напарник будет пластиковым снежным человеком?

Стаканчик приятно обжигает руки, когда он садится обратно в машину и бросает на Девять короткий взгляд, делая первый глоток кофе и пытаясь себе представить Девять улыбающимся. Улыбка Коннора, мягкая и застенчивая ему не идёт. В голову лезет собственная — самоуверенная, наглая, высокомерная. Воображение даже дополняет её интонациями в духе: «Вы опять возбуждаетесь, когда думаете о моём братишке, детектив Рид?», и его, внезапно, пробирает.

— Вы смущаетесь, — констатирует RK-900, пока Гэвин делает ещё один глоток прежде, чем придумать как осадить слишком много анализирующего андроида. Слишком много анализирующего его самого андроида. Ну, и, конечно, порадоваться, что властный, вкрадчивый тон, который он себе представил так и остался в его воображении. — Вы смущаетесь, потому то я видел ваше лицо, пока вы кончаете?

Кофе оказывается на всех поверхностях, в том числе и в носоглотке Гэвина, когда он слышит подобное предположение.

— Забудь об этом, — рычит он. — Сотри из памяти и никогда не упоминай, понял, ты, болтожуй?

— Моя память не поддаётся изменениям так же, как и человеческая, — напоминает ему Девять, и Гэвин отчётливо слышит нотки ехидства в ледяном тоне, — но предложенный мной метод вернуть вам концентрацию внимания сработал, а значит я буду прибегать к нему чаще, как к действенному, раз вы не пустили меня за руль, а мы сами стоим на парковке уже десять минут, ожидая пока вы отвлечётесь от своих мыслей.

— Иди на хер, жестянка, — ворчит Гэвин, доставая салфетки и вытирая кофе с забрызганной панели.

Нет, всё-таки хорошо, что его дерьмоид не девиантнулся, потому что Гэвин даже близко бы не хотел сейчас услышать то, что мог бы сказать ему тот, заимев свой характер. Особенно характер, который себе придумал Гэвин Рид.

Пропажу номера официантки он обнаруживает уже когда они в участке — по запаре, он вытер той салфеткой пролитый им же кофе, и та, увы, пришла в полную негодность. Ну и ладно, зато совершенно неожиданным образом за забытый отчёт его хвалят — похоже, Девять не просто «свернул» его, а доделал и отправил. Или восстановил и отправил, но на это Гэвину откровенно поебать, потому что он доволен как слон, особенно когда в кафетерии он пересекается с Коннором, чувствуя мгновенный запал адреналина и азарт гончей, взявшей след.

— Эй, а мне кофеёк сварганить? — усмехается Гэвин, глядя на то как ловко длинные пальцы управляются с кофемашиной.

В голове простреливает воспоминание о точно таких же, и сейчас это ощущается как извращение.

— Детектив, вы столько лет в участке, а так и не научились варить себе кофе? — издевательски-мягкую, доверительную улыбку Коннора хочется отпечатать в памяти и содрать об неё кулаки. Весь RK-800 вызывает в нём такие двойственные, противоречивые чувства.

— Я лучше посмотрю, как ты своего собрата будешь заставлять прислуживать мне, — ухмыляется, скрещивая руки на груди и приваливаясь к столику.

— Почему вы так настойчиво лезете именно ко мне, детектив? — вдруг спрашивает у него андроид, поворачиваясь к нему со стаканчиком кофе и глядя прямо. Карие глаза смотрят проницательно, и Гэвину даже немного страшно, ведь если Девять мог считать его возбуждение, то, может быть, и его менее продвинутая модель может.

«Потому то я хочу тебя», — жаждет ответить Гэвин честно и прямо, но вместо этого выдавливает из себя самую наглое и высокомерное выражение лица, на которое только способен:

— Просто ты такой жалкий, что удержаться невозможно.

Диод, так и оставшийся на виске Коннора после девиации мигает жёлтым, на несколько секунд задерживаясь на этом цвете и возвращается к голубому, когда тот кивает.

— Я обдумаю ваши слова, детектив. И раз вы в настроении давать ответы на мои вопросы, то скажите, Ричард вам тоже кажется жалким?

«Нет», — чуть не срывается с губ, — «потому что его не хочется прижать к этому долбаному кофейному автомату и, заставив открыть рот, наконец потрогать пальцами язык. Насколько он мягкий и гладкий? Чувствуются ли на синтетической коже анализаторы, или они неощутимы? И каким цветом будет диод, если пройтись собственным языком по чужому, задевая частые нервные окончания именно на этой части тела?»

Возбуждение предсказуемо накатывает волной, но Гэвин только кривится так, словно он злится сверх меры и больше ничего. Хотя злится он тоже — на себя и предательское тело, которое нужно держать подальше от долбанного куска пластмассы, чтобы ни андроид, ни его собственное возбуждение не мешали ему работать.

— Вы просто как братья-близнецы и оба бесите, — фыркает он и уходит в туалет, засунув руки в карманы.

Вовремя, потому что зарождающаяся фантазия перебивает его именно там, он приваливается спиной к холодному бачку, быстро справившись с ремнём, и остервенело ласкает себя, прикрыв глаза.

В памяти послушно всплывают воспоминания о прямом, не задетом его вечными подколками взгляде, о прядках, спадающих на лоб, и даже тени запаха, присущего, наверное всем андроидам, но как-то по-особенному выделяющемуся на коже Коннора — спирт, железо, и лёгкий шлейф кондиционера для белья. Шлейф, который не выветривается из всей форменной одежды андроидов Киберлайфа.

Дверь в помещение открывается, и он старается быть потише, потому то ему совсем не нужно, чтобы кто-то знал, что он дрочит в служебном туалете. Гэвин надеется, что неизвестный сделает свои дела максимально быстро и свалит, оставив его с зашкаливающим возбуждением один на один. Звук шагов приближается именно к его кабинке и неизвестный останавливается напротив.

Чёрт.

— Детектив, — раздаётся знакомый голос, и Гэвин с силой зажимает губу между зубами, чтобы только не застонать. Он не знает как это происходит, ведь голос у Девять и Коннора идентичный, но он различает их. Может быть всё дело в интонациях, хрен знает, но за дверью точно стоит его собственный дерьмоид, и Гэвин совсем не собирается его посвящать в то, чем он занят, — Нам поступили новые данные и нужно срочно проверить…

Голос замолкает, и Гэвин готов зашипеть, словно разъярённый кошак.

— Позже, — говорит он, стараясь выровнять голос. — Проваливай.

— Откройте, — велит ему флегматично пластиковый гондон, и Гэвин фыркает.

— Свали нахуй отсюда!

— Откройте, — настойчиво повторяет Девять, — Иначе мне придётся сломать дверь, а это привлечёт ненужное внимание.

— Твою ж мать, — шипит взбешённый Гэвин, но дверь открывает, наскоро натянув трусы и даже не подумав застегнуть ширинку. — Тебе что, понятие личного пространства совсем незнакомо что ли?!

Дверь захлопывается уже за спиной RK-900, а в крохотной кабинке становится невыносимо тесно. Прохладная ладонь накрывает его стояк через ткань спешно натянутых трусов, и ныряет под резинку, заставляя вцепиться в плечи ходячего анализатора, просто чтобы не упасть от того, как его кулак ходит по члену быстро, уверенно.

Гэвин жмурится от удовольствия, кусает губы, сдерживая крики, и распахивает глаза, когда чувствует чужой рот на своём. Он не похож на человеческий, потому что слишком идеальный — на щеках нет и намёка на колкость, губы ровные, нежные, а шустрый язык по вкусу чуть горчит, видимо, из-за анализирующего раствора, призванного расщеплять всё, то на него попадёт на разные компоненты, сообщая андроиду всю информацию о собранном материале.

Он смотрит прямо в голубые глаза, понимая, что плывёт, и сознание тает пока он зажат между бачком унитаза и несгибаемым телом сверхчеловека, но хуже всего — этот взгляд. Прямой, спокойный, проникающий куда-то в самые далёкие фантазии и стирающий мысли о том, как славно было бы видеть такие глаза, пока он будет вколачиваться в рот Коннора, потому что замутнённый от похоти взгляд ничто с тем, который говорит ему ровно и прямо «я знаю о тебе всё».

У него есть шанс коснуться той же самой кожи, пройтись пальцами по усыпанной родинками щеке, но Гэвин знает — отступись он сейчас от жестких плеч под пальцами, то просто рухнет вниз, потому что ноги отказываются нормально держать тело в вертикальном положении, пока по телу пробегают раскалённые шары возбуждения, заставляя тонуть в причиненном ему удовольствии.

Взгляд не отводит ни он сам, ни Девять, когда судорога выкручивает всё тело, заставляя в нескольких коротких спазмах излиться в подставленную ладонь, и Гэвин всё-таки оседает на бачок, чувствуя себя совершенно благодушным и разморенным ровно до тех пор, пока не бросает взгляд на напарника. По какому-то нелепому стечению обстоятельств, он думает, что Девять вытрет руку о платок, сполоснёт её в ближайшей раковине, но определённо не о том, что тот будет слизывать его семя испачканных пальцев.

— Господи, просто вымой её! — шипит Гэвин, заранее зная, что запомнит это зрелище, и, наверное, каким-нибудь ленным сонным утром даже передёрнет на него. И даже два раза, потому то это слишком порнушно, и слишком вставляет видеть то, как язык прохаживается по ладони, в то время как голубые глаза смотрят прямо ему в лицо.

— Да, — кивает Девять и покидает кабинку, явно принимаясь отмывать руки и давая ему несколько минут на то, чтобы привести себя в порядок. Сложнее всего, вспомнить о том, что он блядский ублюдок, и держать морду кирпичом глядя на того, в чьих руках только то побывал собственный член, уже второй раз заставляя всё тело содрогнутся от небывалого оргазма.

— Что ты там говорил о новых данных? — спрашивает детектив, как ни в чём ни бывало у Девять. Тот тоже не торопится напомнить о том, что не зря признал этот метод заставить Гэвина собраться действенным и рапортует так, как и положено жестянке:

— Я лично осмотрел мусоровоз и свалку — и ничего не обнаружил. Но в последнем деле в крови жертвы найдено неопознанное вещество. Химики пытаются восстановить формулу из приложенных мной ста восьми вариантов. Есть подозрение, что в тело жертвы оно попало случайно, поскольку остаточное соединение является сильным ядом и не было бы смысла изувечивать труп, поскольку жертва скончалась бы от отравления в сильных судорогах в меньше, чем за час.

— Значит версия с андроидом не лишена смысла, — кивает Гэвин, тоже ополаскивая руки и умываясь ледяной водой. Как же ему всё это не нравится.

Коннор. Девять. Убийства. Всё это долбанное дерьмище, в которое каким-то образом затесалось удовольствие и стыд.

«Нахрен самоанализ», — решает Гэвин, опустив лицо в ледяную воду в ладонях, и замирает так на несколько секунд. Ебать себе всем этим мозг они будут после того, как найдут уебана, который может быть замешан в том, что андроиды не просто становятся девиантами, а натурально сходят с ума, а никак не в процессе. Так и погореть недолго, в конце то концов.


	5. Chapter 5

Дни слипаются в одно красно-серое месиво от того, как часто их дёргают на разные концы города и как часто приходится писать эти долбанные отчёты, попутно пытаясь разобраться что за еботня происходит. Из шести вызовов только последний оказывается следующим звеном в цепи убийств «андроид vs человек», хотя все они исполнены с чудовищной жестокостью. И всё же в двадцати восьмилетнем мужчине они опознают третью жертву собственного домашнего андроида и получают данные — все трое были зафиксированы Иерихоном как девианты, но все трое пожелали разделить быт со своими людьми даже после революции.

Со всех каналов разные ведущие обсасывают тему жестоких убийств, но время у них пока есть, хотя Фаулер и без того готов рвать и метать, поскольку общаться с назойливой прессой, пытаясь осадить зашкаливающий интерес публики именно к этим делам, приходится именно ему, а под раздачу попадает, конечно же, он сам, потому что Андерсон как жопой чует, когда в очередной раз начальство не в духе или капитана в очередной раз выцепили вездесущие журналисты.

В какой-то момент Гэвин мелочно жалеет, что всё это не повесили на лейтенанта-старикана, а ему не оставили родных человеческих убийц, насильников и некрофилов.

Правда, пожалеть он об этом успевает мельком, потому что, в конце концов, всё летит к ебеням, когда Фаулер заявляет:

— Тебя слишком долго искать, Рид, так что RK-900 будет жить у тебя, пока вы не закроете это дело.

— Меня-то долго искать?! — его срывает с места в бешенство просто так, словно по щелчку пальцев, словно тряпкой перед глазами у быка одной мыслью о том, что своё личное, неприкосновенное время ему тоже придётся делить с игрушечными полицейскими. — Я, блять, днюю и ночую за этим траханым столом, если не езжу на вызовы, хули меня искать-то вообще?!

— Детектив, я трижды за две недели находит вас в барах, стрип-клубах или просто прочёсывал все кофейни близ вашего дома, когда вы игнорировали вызов, — отчитывается спокойно Девять, и Гэвин хочет ему уебать.

— Это было до того, как один труп превратился в три! — рычит он, тщетно пытаясь взять себя в руки хотя бы на пару минут.

Лезть с Фаулером в бутылку опасно для повышения, но сейчас он настолько заёбан, что ему просто насрать и на капитана, и на повышение, и даже на тех несчастных, убийства которых происходят с такой жестокостью, что он заебался думать это люди такие уебаны или просто ему так не везёт, и это дело придётся прикреплять к собственным.

— Ты и сам знаешь, что первые сутки в расследовании самые важные, а первый час после вызова сохраняет вероятность выше найти все улики, которые можно упустить, если вначале там побывает местная полиция. Сейчас дела перебрасывают на нас напрямую, но это только до тех пор, пока их не отдали федералам.

«Да лучше б отдали!», — хочется завопить Гэвину, но он сдерживается, прекрасно зная, что ФБР этих трупов не подкинули просто потому, что Камски отказался поставлять свои разработки бюро, которое в своё время выперло его с работы.

— Не разводи истерику на пустом месте, Рид, — вздыхает Фаулер. — Он не ест, не пьёт, и коммуналку будете делить пополам на время вашего совместного проживания. В противном случае за свои висяки перед общественностью будешь отчитываться сам, объясняя журналистам вежливым — вежливым, значит без мата, Рид — языком, почему твои три трупа не имеют ни одного нормального подозреваемого.

— Похуй, — сквозь зубы цедит Гэвин, кидая на Девять неприязненный взгляд исподлобья.

Ему не объяснить капитану, что жить с кем-то не про него, особенно если этот самый «некто» уже несколько раз помогал ему снять напряжение. В конце концов, всё что между ними происходит остаётся в памяти этого кремниевого придурка, а ему бы совсем не хотелось, чтобы подобная «помощь» стала достоянием общественности.

— Вот и славно, — хмыкает Фаулер, явно обрадованный тем, что в этот раз ему удалось надавить на своего подчинённого, и всё-таки сетует, когда они уже почти выходят: — Вот нет, чтобы как Андерсон, сразу согласиться.

О том, что в приказном порядке Хэнк и Коннор стали жить вместе, Гэвин пытается забыть весь остаток рабочего дня. Выходит настолько паршиво, что ни отчёты, ни тщательное изучение улик, ни просмотр сконструированных вариантов развития событий, потёртых с камер не помогает. Он всё равно возвращается мыслями именно к этому снова и снова, словно все варианты о чём нужно подумать отошли куда-то на задний план, и он тщетно пытается перестать прокрастинировать, вместо того, чтобы подумать о действительно значимом, не для дела, а для себя самого.

— Принеси мне кофе, жестянка, — велит он Девять, даже не глядя на того, когда заполняет отчёт, и, чуть подвиснув между тем, о чём нужно думать на работе и тем, о чём думать хочется, он добавляет растерянно, — пожалуйста.

По правде сказать, раздираемый мыслями он отвлекается от своей работы не сразу, а когда с документацией покончено, Гэвин смаргивает и отстраняет, с удивлением обнаруживая стаканчик с сильно остывшим кофе у себя на столе. Он смотрит на него как на восьмое чудо света, пытаясь сообразить каким образом оно здесь оказалось, потому что на все прошлые приказы девять отвечал неизменно перечнем обязанностей или отсутствием компетентности в данной области.

И ни разу до этого он не принёс кофе.

О том, что кофе доставил ему именно Девять, становится понятно по простой надписи на стаканчике, выполненной в традиционном шрифте андроидов: «Гэвин Рид». Просто и понятно, без подколок, без сарказма. Обычный эспрессо, который сильно остыл, и который так ему нужен.

Гэвин выпивает холодный кофе, не надеясь получить заряд бодрости, только уповая на то, что домой он доберётся без проблем, потому что в участке больше нет никого, а значит время около полуночи, и здесь только дежурные, и, выбрасывая стаканчик в компактную мусорку под столом, обнаруживает, что этот кофе далеко не первый, который он выпил пока был занят работой, ведь там лежит ещё три таких стаканчика с точно такими же надписями.

Подобный жест со стороны Девять ввергает Гэвина в ступор. «Системная ошибка», — думает он про себя, стараясь совладать со странным, накатившим чувством тепла, пробежавшимся по хребту. Это ощущение тоже отправляется в сознании куда-то на самые задворки, с пометкой «подумать после», когда всё это закончится, а пока нужно решать другие, куда более значимые проблемы.

Ехать на мотоцикле, чувствуя себя таким сонным — самоубийство, и нужно бы успеть на последний автобус, но планы резко меняются, когда он выходит из-за стола и потягивается. Из тени в дальнем углу появляется Девять, и Гэвин даже вскрикивает от неожиданности.

— Какого хера ты тут делаешь?!

— Жду вас, — спокойно отзывается Девять.

В голове всплывает ссора с Фаулером, и Гэвин фыркает, немного ёжась от внезапного приступа холода.

— А, бля, я и забыл, — бормочет он, натягивая любимую куртку, и осматриваясь, не притаился ли где-нибудь Коннор, когда мысли, которые он гнал от себя весь день нагоняют его, обрушиваются волной. Мысли о Конноре, Хэнке, их совместной жизни. Да пиздец, ведь то же за херня то?!

— Вам нужно поспать, детектив, — констатирует андроид, — Я отправил уведомление о том, что мы уедем на служебной машине.

— Надо же, какой предусмотрительный, — даже ядовитый тон выходит усталым, и, в конце концов, желание плюнуть на всё и согласиться на сомнительную поездку с андроидом за рулём пересиливает промелькнувшую мысль о неудобном диванчике, который стоит комнате ожидания и на котором можно скоротать несколько часов до того, как участок начнут наводнять заступающие на службу.

— Срать на тебя, поехали, — вздыхает Гэвин, согласно кивая, и тащится вниз на служебную парковку, ёжась и озираясь — ночами ныне непривычно холодно, а переодеться во что-то потеплее он не додумался.

В служебной машине оказывается неожиданно тепло, видимо из-за того, что андроид поставил её прогреваться сразу же, как только направил уведомление о том, что они её возьмут. Сидеть на пассажирском Гэвину непривычно, но сейчас он точно не в состоянии ругаться по этому поводу. Когда его смаривает в сон он не успевает заметить. Просто в какой-то миг он теряется между наплывающими огнями фонарей и проваливается в сон, как Алиса в кроличью нору.

Дурные сны — его проклятие, но без них он чувствует себя еще хуже, поэтому закидываться снотворным — не про него. И всё же в этот раз всё как-то иначе: его не успевают убить очередные дегенераты, которых он преследует, и сон сворачивает в обыденность — крошечная квартирка, готовка, вкусная еда…

До организма доходит не сразу, что приятные запахи не только продукт воображения, но и часть реальности, а когда это доходит до мозга, Гэвин вынуждает себя проснуться и подтянуться на локтях.

Спальню от кухни в его квартире отделяет только барная стойка — лишнее место обычно только множит территорию для уборки, которую он и так не любит, предпочитая оставить заказ в клининговой компании, чем самому таскаться с ведром и тряпкой.

Помимо оглушительно приятных запахов, которые выкручивают желудок болезненным спазмом, Гэвин смотрит на пластикового урода без привычного пиджака, в одной чёрной водолазке, признавая, что тому охренительно идёт этот вид. И стоит у него, конечно, не поэтому. Просто утренний стояк из-за мочевого пузыря, только и всего.

В голове мелькает нечто неоформленное между «да пиздец» и «ну и нахуй», когда Гэвин отбрасывает одеяло, пытаясь припомнить как он выбрался из машины и разделся. В голову эта информация не лезет, отзываясь блаженной пустотой. Кто говорил о блаженстве несведущих — явно не в курсе каково быть несведущим с ярким воображением, которое сильно помогает в работе детектива, но также мешает в повседневной жизни.

Мысли всё равно крутятся, пока физиологические потребности не удовлетворены, но и после этого стояк не исчезает. Впрочем, мысль о том почему оказывается также зависшей между двумя предыдущими понятиями, и отправляется на задворки сознания с пометкой «подумаю об этом бухим».

Раз уж всё равно с этим ничего не поделаешь, то Гэвин предпочитает забраться в тёплый душ, подставляя лицо горячим, хлещущим струям и прикрыв в удовольствии глаза. Рука скользит по полувставшему члену неторопливо, даже медленно, пока сознание бурно ищет достаточно горячую фантазию для того, чтобы передёрнуть в такой ранний час. Вот только найти ничего не успевает, потому то за спиной раздаётся спокойный голос заставляя распахнуть глаза и резко обернуться:

— Детектив?

Гэвин не сразу вспоминает о том, что задвижку в ванную он сломал ещё неделю назад, и потому она открывается легко, достаточно только толкнуть дверь, что, видимо, и сделал этот псевдочеловек.

— Чего ещё? — рычит он недовольно.

— Завтрак, — начинает Девять и вглядывается в него. — О.

— Проваливай, — фыркает, отплевываясь от воды Гэвин, впрочем, не прекращая неторопливо надрачивать, в конце то концов, он в своём доме или нет?! Не его проблема, если кусок пластика не научили уважать чужое личное пространство.

— Позвольте, — нисколько не смущаясь отвечает андроид и кладёт свою руку поверх его, усиливая нажим так правильно, что в животе зарождается волна скручивающего жара.

Его движения быстрые, уверенные. И он определённо охренительно хорош, что не лишает Гэвина вопросов за каким хреном это нужно кремниевому засранцу. Но те улетучиваются, когда головку обхватывает горячий рот, и жар становится сильнее, обдавая его всего новой острой волной.

Голубые глаза смотрят в его неотрывно, и даже тени ассоциации не рождается с Коннором. Даже блядского воспоминания нет о низкоуровневом близнеце его напарника, когда тот сжимает губы, заставляя его выплеснуться густой, тягучей спермой прямо на чужое лицо. Капли душа смывают его, но Девять всё равно слизывает семя с губ, и от этого вида у Гэвина снова подскакивает пульс.

— Так быстрее, — коротко бросает ему безэмоциональный и холодный андроид с потрясающе горячим ртом и добавляет: — Домывайтесь и завтракайте. Нас ждут в участке через сорок восемь минут на планёрке.

Оставшийся один в душевой, Гэвин растерянно думает: что-то в его жизни точно катится под откос, потому что его только что поимел андроид. Поимел собственным ртом блядский андроид. И ему это понравилось. И всё это не должно повториться, потому что иначе, он, блять, привыкнет к тому, что есть кто-то кому не похуй на то, что его ломает от возбуждения.

«Нужно будет спросить не привинтили ли ему хер за какой-нибудь надобностью», — лениво думает детектив, намыливаясь, — «А то мало ли что».


	6. Chapter 6

Почему-то завтрак рисуется в воображении Гэвина скомканным, невнятным, покрытым смущением от происшествия в душе и застрявшими в глотке словами благодарности за прошлый вечер. Особенно за то, что Девять хватило ума не будить его и дать выспаться по-человечески, но этого не происходит. Пластиковый напарник просто не даёт ему ни слова сказать о том, что с ними произошло сегодня или вчера, сообщая Гэвину новые результаты по их делам во время завтрака:

— В крови первой жертвы странного вещества обнаружено не было, в крови третьей — тоже. Ни одна из них не была знакома друг с другом и не имели общих знакомых, но каждый из них был владельцем андроида, и после девиации они продолжили жить вместе.

— Что их и сгубило, — вздыхает Гэвин с набитым ртом.

— Вам следует помнить, детектив, что сейчас вы тоже делите свою жилплощадь с андроидом, — безэмоционально подкалывает его ростовая кукла, и в глубине его глаз Гэвин видит искорки язвительности.

— А ты что же, девиантнулся от общения со мной? — ухмыляется он. — Я-то думал, что вам в Кибелайфе приделают какую-нибудь охренительную защиту от девиации после того, как подобная херня произошла с Коннором.

— Моя модель не подвержена никаким девиациям, — парирует равнодушно Девять. — Можете не волноваться на свой счёт.

— Да я и не волнуюсь, — фыркает Гэвин, продолжая поедать потрясающе вкусный омлет и запивать его свежесваренным кофе. — Если что табельное у меня при себе, и твои мозги окажутся на стене раньше, чем ты успеешь договорить «девиант».

— Спасибо за доверие, — так же спокойно отзывается хитрый ублюдок, и Гэвин бросает на него пристальный взгляд.

Голубой диод время от времени вспыхивает жёлтым то во время работы, то во время «взаимопомощи», как он называет про себя простую дрочку, то вот, как сейчас, когда Девять отвечает ему лёгкими колкостями, отказываясь снизойти до прямого, язвительного тона.

— На здоровье, — хмыкает он, решая как-нибудь спросить у кого-нибудь, что это всё должно значить. Например, у гугла — прям его вариант, чтобы никто не заподозрил его в излишнем внимании к собственному напарнику. — Значит, ничего общего, кроме сожительства с девиантами, да?

— Это было не просто сожительство, — поправляет его андроид, — Полагаю, что их совместное проживание носило несколько более интимный характер.

— Они трахалсь с ними то ли? — замирает Гэвин, с трудом сглотнув кофе и отставляя пустую тарелку в сторону.

Проницательный взгляд голубых глаз становится на долю секунды неодобрительным и снова возвращается к обычному спокойствию:

— Полагаю, речь идёт о более тонком чувстве, чем просто секс. Заметьте, что каждая из жертв знала нападавшего долго и хорошо, и даже не пыталась дать отпор — следов синей крови не было найдено ни на одном из мест преступлений.

— С чего ты взял, что их грохнули собственные андроиды? — нахмурившись, спрашивает Гэвин и поднимается с пустой чашкой кофе. — Да, рост нападавших совпадает с ростом указанных моделей андроидов, но это не повод считать, что это были именно их… андроиды. Это мог сделать любой другой того же роста и сложения, включая любого другого андроида из той же линейки.

— Шесть раз подряд, если считать дела, которые ведёт лейтенант Андерсон, — кивает спокойно Девять, заставляя его фыркнуть.

— Нельзя такое сбрасывать со счетов. Это возможно, — продолжает настаивать Гэвин, хотя не сказать, что он сам разделяет противоположную точку зрения. Спорит он скорее из чувства противоречия, и только.

— Слишком часто для совпадения, — отвергает его мысль Девять.

— Само собой, блять, это не совпадения, но просто подумай о том, что они могут работать над подменами. Понимаешь?

Диод становится жёлтым на несколько секунд, и Гэвин не сводит с него пристального взгляда перед тем, как отправиться натягивать на себя футболку и джинсы неожиданно чистые и, кажется, даже отглаженные.

— И кстати, с одеждой можешь не стараться, я тебе приплачивать за ставку домохозяйки не собираюсь, — оглашает он, оправляя на себе одежду, но андроид никак не реагирует на его замечание, словно все его процессы заняты чем-то другим.

«Ну и ладно, я ж сказал», — думает Гэвин, натягивая ботинки и вспоминая, что вчера было холодно, но сегодня, наверное, они не станут задерживаться допоздна.

На «летучке» обсуждают много, но по факту ничего кроме единственного утонения нет — с тех пор, как началась вся эта херня с убийством людей андроидами в городе стало неспокойно. А то, что в Детройте, имеющем дурную славу, называется «неспокойно» в любом другом городе штатов называли бы «катастрофа». Кроме, пожалуй, всей Луизианы.

— По городу повсеместно создаются общественные движения против андроидов, — мрачно отчитывается Андерсон, — И если мы не поймаем ублюдков до того, как поднимется бунт, нам придётся вставать между андроидами и людьми.

Несколько взглядов упираются в Гэвина, явно ожидая колкости с его стороны, но он молчит. Ему не до того, чтобы гневно восклицать «давно пора» или «покажем синтетическим болванам их место». Он всё думает — что же не даёт ему покоя во всей этой картине? Что так царапает сознание, не давая покоя? Что они упускают?

— Хэнк, — спрашивает он негромко, барабаня пальцами по столешнице, — Скажи, а головы так и не нашли?

Лейтенант бросает на него хмурый взгляд, и вместо него вызывается отвечать Коннор.

— Нет, детектив, но мы всё ещё в поиске. Несколько андроидов прочёсывают прилегающие территории на предмет крови жертв или непосредственно пропавших голов.

Что-то было важное, очень важное во всём этом. Он что-то упускает и чувствует — нить-то вот она, но ему никак её не нащупать, несмотря на знание того, что там она есть.

Что может быть такого важного в голове, чтобы её стали прятать, а труп оставили на виду? Почему именно головы? Трофеи? Нет, убийцы всегда андроиды, все разные, да и вряд ли у тех есть склонность к коллекционированию частей тела убитых ими. Улики? Очень даже может быть, но что есть такого именно голове?

— Девять, — шепчет тихо Гэвин, придвинувшись к своему «напарнику», — Скажи, а место среза головы всегда выглядит одинаково или по-разному?

Диод мигает жёлтым на несколько секунд, выдавая обработку данных, и тот отвечает так же тихо, чтобы не мешать вести «летучку»:

— Нет данных. Место среза начинается выше, а место рассечения шеи всегда разное по высоте и по методу отделения. Все срезы — посмертные.

Вот то они прячут, быстро фиксирует Гэвин. Они прячут то, то делали с головами до момента их отделения. Или же лица от обезумевших андроидов?

Обо всём этом нужно крепко подумать.

— Капитан уже общался с прессой дважды, пытаясь урезонить как журналистов, так и негодующую общественность, но времени у нас не много. Сосредоточимся на самом важном, — продолжает Андерсон, раздавая указания — патрули и обыски, розыск крови жертв по закоулкам андроидами и так далее.

— Рид, у тебя ночное, — напоминает Андерсон, и Гэвин недовольно фыркает:

— Тогда какого хера меня вообще сюда позвали?!

— Распоряжение высшего начальства, — не без ехидства отвечает лейтенант.

— Скотина, — шипит раздражённо Гэвин, поднимаясь.

Высшее начальство прекрасно знает, что из-за наплыва работы он попросту не успевает нормально спать. И всё равно его ставят в ночную тогда, когда он должен ездить по местам преступлений и искать их сумасшедших кукловодов, которые заставляют андроидов сойти с ума.

Девять остаётся в участке, когда Гэвин спокойно едет обратно досыпать и перед сном спокойно, без нервотрёпки, гуглит что же означают постоянные перемигивания диодов у андроидов, когда натыкается на очень неприятный сайт.

На несколько очень неприятных сайтов.

— Что за… — тихо бормочет он, вглядываясь на социальную сеть, в которой выставлены снимки с его первого места преступления по этому делу. Снимки, с останками тела жертвы и явными выкладками о том, что это сделал андроид — девиант — и жертва поплатилась за то, то решила связать жизнь не с человеческим существом.

Фотографии вместе с данными сайта он высылает Девять с приказом сравнить фотографии с записью места преступления, которое они обнаружили на предмет различий, а также попытаться установить, когда и кем они были размещены перед тем, как всё-таки попробовать поспать, смиряясь с мыслью о том, что эти адские машины умеют общаться на расстоянии.

И что может быть, Коннор несколько в курсе того, что происходит между ним и его напарником каждый раз после того, как они пересекаются.


	7. Chapter 7

Ночное дежурство — издевательство, особенно после того, как к ним приставили этих двух дерьмоидов. Вот нахрена заставлять по ночам дежурить тех, кто может сладко спать в своих постелях вместо тех, кто во сне и отдыхе вообще не нуждается?!

И, тем не менее, за всей ватагой машин должен наблюдать человек и сегодня дежурство Гэвина. В их распоряжении несколько простых помощников, которые вечно пылятся на подзарядке, но работают по большей части по мелочи или как раз-таки в подобных случаях, заменяя собой пару полицейских. Девять тоже стоит себе тихонько в сторонке и делает вид, что он вообще не здесь, тогда как Гэвин изо всех сил пытается не заснуть.

У него на рабочем планшете нет ничего лишнего, да и зачем, если для такого дела можно притащить домашний ноут? Там и фильмы, и музыка, и даже книги, преисполненные пустой надежды о том, что их когда-нибудь почитают. Такой же пустой надеждой преисполнен и сам Гэвин, ведь ему бы хотелось, в отличие от книг в его воображении, чтобы за ночь не было происшествий, и он спокойно отправился домой.

Не то чтобы дремать здесь было нельзя, нет, можно, но недолго, да и дел всегда находилось более чем достаточно, чтобы коротать ночную в пустой полудрёме. Сегодня его был призван развлекать один из тупых боевиков, призванных нравится подросткам, жаждущим крови, да таким непритязательным зрителям как он сам. Впрочем, Гэвин предпочитает что-нибудь комедийное, потому что беготни и перестрелок ему и в жизни хватает, о чём свидетельствуют многочисленные шрамы на его шкуре.

И всё-таки сегодня перед ним разворачивается погоня, перестрелка, плохие парни против хороших и тотальная скука. Когда с очередной картонной перестрелки хочется заматериться, а герой с двумя простреленными ногами готов бежать кросс, нервы откровенно не выдерживают — Гэвин плюёт и выключает откровенное дерьмо с красочными сценами, и лениво копается в ноутбуке, разыскивая, что ещё можно посмотреть.

Глубоко, в скрытых папках под паролем лежит кучка фотографий, снимков с разных камер и ракурсов растерянного Коннора. Его растрёпанный взгляд, ищущий кого-то, наталкивает Гэвина на приятный настрой каждый раз, когда он их рассматривает. Участок пуст, кроме машин и его самого больше нет никого, а если вычесть неживорожденных, то он вовсе единственный человеческий организм, преступники в камере не в счёт.

Он не часто такое делает, но сегодня у него определённо есть настроение ненадолго отойти в подсобное помещение — едва ли не единственное, кроме туалета помещение, в котором камер слежения не было, и при этом можно было удобно устроить ноутбук.

Точно, немного передёрнуть, а потом сесть за работу, тщательно вглядываясь в материалы нынешнего дела, стараясь выстроить в голове все возможные схемы жестоких убийств и понять, наконец, логику, взаимосвязь. После дрочки думалось лучше, это Гэвин и без того всегда знал, поэтому сейчас это то, что нужно.

Ни один из андроидов даже с места не двигается, когда он удаляется. Фантазия в голове как всегда — о Конноре. Растерянный взгляд, когда он будет сминать чужие губы сменится отвращением, даже ужасом, но Гэвин с силой вдавить пластиковый корпус в огромный стеллаж отработанных планшетов с зафиксированными данными и просунет ногу меж его колен. Властные прикосновения, укусы — временами его перемыкало на подобную жестокость, и сейчас это было достаточно горячо для того, чтобы хорошенько возбудиться и приняться дрочить.

О том, что он в помещении не один Гэвин узнаёт по отсвету голубого диода. Перед ним Девять — это становится очевидно по тусклому блеску голубых глаз.

— Не подходи, — приказывает он твёрдо, когда напарник подаёт свет на небольшую, тусклую лампу.

Он смотрит в глаза девять, который покорно не делает ни шага навстречу, только смотрит, смотрит не сводя глаз на то, как он дрочит. Рука уже влажная, она скользит всё скорее и скорее, а Гэвин вглядывается в такие знакомые, и, одновременно, незнакомые черты, в россыпь родинок на щеке, в приподнятую, потянутую к тому руку, и понимает — он хочет его. Сейчас ему нужно, чтобы Девять ему помог, потому что когда он смотрит так, то становится просто невыносимо, словно чужие глаза захватили контроль над ним, над его телом, словно не позволь он к себе прикоснуться, то всё, Девять перемкнёт и тот пойдёт убивать налево и направо, и будет делать это качественно, как и всё к чему прикасается.

— Да, — шепчет он едва слышно, и Девять поднимает его с одного слова. Одно невнятное, выдохнутое едва слышно и с полу стоном согласие, которого достаточно, чтобы через секунду оказаться прижатым прямо к стеллажу, и чувствовать то, как по члену скользят восхитительные пальцы, поглаживая каждую венку, спускаются вниз, лаская неторопливо мошонку, скользят по сжатому анусу игриво, и возвращаются, продолжая доводить его до изнеможения.

Гэвин не собирается отказывать себе в удовольствии больше. Его решимость оставить Девять вдали от себя в очередной раз, когда его заарканит желание, улетучивается, потому что он захлёбывается наслаждением.

Гулкие стоны он пытается сдержать, кусая губы — вначале свои, а, спустя секунду, синтетические, мягкие губы Девять. Его ведёт, потряхивает от возбуждения, когда пальцы сжимают член у основания, не давая спустить. Возмущённый, недовольный стон вместо слов срывается с губ, и Гэвин пытается отстранить руку, но андроид непреклонен.

— Девять… Блять, Девять… Сука пластиковая… Девять… — склоняет он его прозвище на все лады, но тому плевать — какая разница, что хрупкий человек вот-вот скончается от неудовлетворения? Механическому уроду это недоступно, но Гэвин уже в ловушке, он и не помнит о том, что андроид не человек, и всё притирается, ластится к нему ближе, теснее.

— Позволь… Позволь мне кончить…

Большой палец дразняще собирает влагу с истекающей головки и нажимает на неё, вынуждая Гэвина зажмуриться до боли, зашипеть от того, как внутри спираль возбуждения скручивается, готовая разорвать его изнутри, и, едва слышно, он выдыхает на ухо, пока ласковые губы осторожно касаются шеи:

— Прошу…

Пяти уверенных, почти резких движений хватает, чтобы закончить агонию, когда умелый рот обхватит головку, не позволяя испачкать ничего вокруг своим семенем, а пальцы, внезапно, пройдутся по сомкнутому анусу, дразняще лаская как раз так как и нужно — доводя до исступления.

Сознание, кажется, на несколько секунд разваливается, чтобы собраться неаккуратно, заставляя чувствовать перенапряжённые мышцы так, словно они и не являются частью его тела, когда до него доходит, что это не конец. Чувствительная головка по-прежнему во рту андроида, и тот ласкает её внутри языком осторожно, не причиняя боли, но заводя его заново, словно спустить один раз недостаточно.

— Остановись! — шипит Гэвин, всхлипывая, от переизбытка чувств. — Пере…перестань! Блять! Девять!

Он шипит, чувствуя, как в тесном складском помещении становится ещё более некомфортно, но и вместе с тем наоборот. Девять отсасывает охренительно — он берёт в рот так, как ни одна девушка Гэвина не могла, как не могла ни одна проститутка, с которыми он время от времени проводил ночи. Андроид сосёт так, что он готов кончить всего спустя несколько минут, но вместо привычного получения быстрого удовольствия его член пережимают у основания, оттягивая второй оргазм.

Снова и снова — и детектив готов признать это новой формой насилия — ощущение горячей волны, подступающей со всех сторон, и полная невозможность поддаться ей, сгореть.

— Девять, дай мне… Дай же я кончу! — шипит Гэвин.

Он знает как сильно Девять прислушивается к вежливым просьбам, но он не собирается уступать ему и быть блядски чопорным с напарником. Хрена с два он будет просить!

Одну его ногу Девять закидывает себе на плечо, и Гэвин уверен — тот устоит, даже если детективу вздумается забраться ему на шею, но от подобной позы во время минета всё равно непривычно. Непривычно до тех пор, пока сухие пальцы снова не прохаживаются по его дырке, подталкивая к искристому удовольствию.

— Блять! Ты что творишь?! — мгновенно взвивается Гэвин, но Девять сглатывает, и от этого так охуительно-тесно, что в общем-то насрать на то, что пальцы трутся о его сжатый вход потирая его неторопливо. Удовольствие такое настойчивое, то Гэвину вот-вот снесёт голову, заставляя потеряться, забыться во всех этих ощущениях, когда его член на секунду покидает рот, и он уже готов взвыть от несправедливости, сладкий жар снова обступает чувствительную плоть со всех сторон. Сухие пальцы, потирающие сжатые мышцы, становятся влажными, и одна фаланга проскальзывает в него.

— Стой! — шепчет он, пытаясь заставить Девять подчиниться, но тот лишь сжимает губы, вырывая порцию позорных, жалких всхлипов, и дразнит одной фалангой инстинктивно сжавшийся анус. — Хватит! Девять!

Гэвину не нравится мысль, что его влажные фантазии о том, как он будет трахать Коннора могут окончится не только тем, что ему будет позволено вбиваться в сладкий рот его копии, но и он сам будет умолять трахать его сильнее. Не нравится настолько, что Девять снова сжимает его пульсирующий член у основания, не позволяя спустить, и проталкивается длинным пальцем по горячим стенкам глубже, туда, где Гэвин никогда не думал себя ласкать.

— Перестань! Хватит! Прошу! — он снова делает попытку сняться с настойчиво обсасывающего его рта, но терпит поражение, потому что пальцев внутри становится два, а рука отпускает основание члена, наоборот, помогая достичь невероятного оргазма.

Гэвин ещё успевает заметить то, что он поддаётся задницей вниз, насаживаясь теснее и принимая пальцы глубже, одновременно с этим проталкиваясь в упоительно сладкий рот Девять, когда те нажимают куда-то внутри, словно щелчком обрушивая серию взрывов, вместо вымученного снопа искр второго, мучительного оргазма.

Стеллаж жалобно хрустит за спиной, когда Гэвин откидывается на него, но ему восхитительно насрать — сонливость, и до того накатывавшую на него в участке после прерывистого, не долгого дневного сна, погребает его под собой, уволакивая в уютное царство Морфея.


	8. Chapter 8

На диванчике неудобно, узко и тесно, но Гэвин едва ли это замечает, когда он открывает глаза — обнаруживает себя заботливо укрытым форменным белым пиджаком Киберлайфа, и ещё долго смотрит на него бездумным взглядом, даже не пытаясь вникнуть в происходящее. К хренам это, если париться ещё и о том, кто и почему принёс его со склада, устроил здесь и накрыл собственным пиджаком, то мозги вытекут из черепной коробки от перенапряжения, ведь попутно придётся думать и о том, что бы всё это значило.

Плевать, что бы это значило на самом деле — просранная смена — значит куда больше, вот только когда он поднимается, поглаживая приятную на ощупь ткань пиджака, то практически сразу же встречается с бесстрастным взглядом пронзительных голубых глаз.

— Детектив, — вежливо информирует его напарник, — Никаких сообщений о происшествиях не было.

«Я прикрыл вашу задницу после того, как вы вырубились из-за того, что кто-то поимел вас в неё пальцами», — слышит Гэвин вместо этого и чуть морщится, снова потирая ноющий шрам на переносице.

— Спасибо, — мямлит он невнятно, чтобы жестянке, не дай бог, не удалось расслышать его благодарность чётко и внятно, но Девять кивает в знак того, что его благодарность принята.

— Что там по ссылкам, которые я тебе сбрасывал? — спрашивает он, садясь на диванчике и пряча лицо в ладонях на несколько мгновений, которые необходимы для того, чтобы взять себя в руки.

— Я проанализировал снимки с сайтов с записью в моей памяти и могу сказать с вероятностью в 98%, что фотограф был на месте преступления до нас.

— Журналист или убийца? — интересуется Гэвин, похлопывая себя по карманам одной рукой, а другой, по-прежнему касаясь ткани чужого костюма, пока не ловит себя на этом безотчётном движении и не откладывает его в сторону.

— Оба варианта имеют одинаковую вероятность, — рапортует спокойно Девять, и Гэвин пытается собрать мысли в кучу, так и не отыскав заветную пачку.

Странно, что её нет, ведь он помнит, что она была в кармане… Наверное выпала в процессе, решает Гэвин и поднимается, собираясь наведаться обратно, просто потому что курить хочется — сил нет.

— Я сообщил о вашей находке лейтенанту, а также о выкладках. Они прибудут с Коннором с минуты на минуту, — добавляет зачем-то Девять, словно он и так не догадывается, что сладкую парочку о таком оповестили.

И правильно, в целом — дело имеет слишком острый общественный резонанс, чтобы копать его одному, правда, повышения так не добьёшься. Ну и нахер его, зато можно будет выдохнуть, выкинуть из головы три изуродованных трупа и наконец-то выспаться в надежде, что ему не приснится снова то, как один из славных уродов, которого он засадил за решётку, после выхода решит прострелить ему башку.

Сигарет на складе нет, и Гэвин, хмурясь, даже не думает спросить у Девять где они — проще выползти в вестибюль и купить то дешёвое дерьмо, которое продаётся в автомате, чем интересоваться судьбой пропавшей початой пачки. К его невезению, в автомате курево кончилось тоже, но зато в дверях появился Андерсон, который курит.

— Сигареты есть? — спрашивает Гэвин вместо приветствия, и получает удивлённый взгляд старикана в ответ.

Все в участке знают, что одалживается он крайне неохотно, но после того, как его жизнь ударилась во все тяжкие, какое это вообще может иметь значение?

На лице Андерсона явно отражается желание сказать что-то в духе «бросил», но он всё-таки сжаливается, и Гэвин сам не знает почему — ненавидят они друг друга давно и долго, относясь с выверенным презрением друг к другу, но признавая таланты и опыт. То есть то, что Гэвин считает Хэнка уебанским стариканом никак не отражается на его отношении к заслугам и лейтенантскому чину. Наверное, это работает и наоборот, раз всё-таки Андерсен решил его пощадить.

— Твои? — уточняет он, глянув на то, как Коннор, осмотревшись, направляется прямо к Девять, натягивающим свой форменный пиджак.

— Проебал, — уклончиво отвечает Гэвин, не собираясь вдаваться в подробности. — Что-то новое?

— Подозрительная активность в интернете. На тех сайтах, что ты нашёл сегодня ночью был массовый вброс с призывами вооружаться и деактивировать девиантов. Вся эта кампания развернулась сразу после того, как нашли первое тело, ещё когда дела были у меня, — вздыхает Андерсон, разыскивая по карманам сигареты и протягивая одну ему. — Подогрев общественного мнения с первого раза не удался — много крови, много банов, у этих ублюдков даже фото с первых мест преступления оказались каким-то образом, хотя местные клянутся, что никого не пускали за заграждение.

В голове Гэвина щелкает переключатель, и он щурится, быстро произнося, пока мысль не ускользнула:

— Вы говорили об этом с девиантским революционером?

— Маркус в курсе происходящего, — рапортует Коннор, подходя к ним, и явно отвлекаясь от переброса данных Девять и обратно. Или просто от их совместного пиздежа о том, какая Гэвин Рид сучка раз так улетел от…

Эту мысль он не додумывает, заталкивая её подальше.

— Вам стоит предупредить его о том, что девиантов нужно увести из города, — отрывисто бросает Гэвин, пытаясь сгрести обрывки мыслей и догадок в кучу, выстраивая их в нормальную, человеческую цепь звено за звеном.

Он бросает короткий взгляд на Хэнка, чуть кивает на Коннора, суёт фильтр в рот, зажимая губами, и уходит. Андерсон понимает его взгляд правильно и выходит за ним в курилку через семь минут, когда Гэвин успевает уже пару раз затянуться.

— Чего хотел, Рид? — щурится он.

Им сложно скрывать неприязнь друг к другу, но это и не нужно, когда они вне участка.

— Увози Коннора, — советует, вертя в пальцах зажигалку Гэвин, — Это спланированная акция, ты и сам понял. Кто-то из тех, кто разместил фото был на месте преступления, судя по ракурсам ещё до того, как мы приехали. Сечёшь?

— Они пытаются поднять бунт, — медленно кивает старик, и Гэвин прижимает фильтр к губам, снова наполняя их дымом.

— И поднимут, если мы не накроем их до конца недели, потому то ты и сам знаешь — выходные это отличное время, когда освободившийся или не занятой народ занимают подобной чушью в их свободное время, особенно прибуханных и в барах. Всё это тянется уже две недели, и каждый новый всплеск на выходных, так? Фаулер может сколько угодно пиздеть по телеку, что у нас всё под контролем, но если эти засранцы чем-то травят девиантнувшихся андроидов, отчего те сходят с ума и убивают сожителей — значит и на этом сыграют. А если они посылают к ним своих сообщников или рабов с той же линейки, то это будет вообще недоказуемо. И люди пойдут убивать девиантов. Особенно тех, которых хорошо знают — революционера, его подружку, Коннора — в первую очередь тех, кто стоял бок о бок, когда провозглашали независимость.

— А Девять? — спрашивает его лейтенант, и Гэвин выбрасывает бычок в мусорку.

— А причём тут Девять? — поднимает он брови, глядя прямо и спокойно, без нервов перенося изучающий взгляд Андерсона. — В опасности только девианты, а у этого куска пластика стоит улучшенная защита или что-то в этом роде. Так что за него можно не переживать.

Они молчат несколько минут перед тем, как Гэвин выдыхает:

— Дилетанты.

— Да, — соглашается с ним, кажется, впервые за всё это время старикан. — Не будь они дилетантами, им хватило бы всего одного трупа, чтобы поднять всех бить девиантов. У них уже шесть, и они всё ещё медлят.

— Может быть, им недостаточно одного города, — вдруг замечает Гэвин. — Может быть, они пытаются провести это по всему миру или просто ждут чего-то, но тогда времени у нас нет совсем.

— Окстись, — фыркает Хэнк, — Когда это в серийных убийствах у нас было время? Его никогда нет.

Гэвин согласно кивает, когда они возвращаются из курилки.

Времени, как всегда, нет, но и разгадка так близка. Он знает, он чувствует, это прямо внутри, но он никак не может ухватить. Шесть пар человек-девиант, явно сформировавшихся ещё до того, как пластмассовые куклы были признаны равноправными с человеком. Что их могло связывать? Что их могло объединять, когда они даже знакомы друг с другом не были? Не пересекались в барах, не общались в интернете? И где они вообще могли поделиться своими переживаниями и радостями, когда не могли рассказать никому о том, что их «питомцы» уже не такие подчинённые чужим приказам, как у всех других?

Им всем от двадцати семи до тридцати пяти, а значит они почти его ровесники. Куда бы он пошёл, если бы с его любимой игрушкой случилась беда? Куда бы он пошёл, если бы знал, что в компании-изготовителе не помогут, а только обнулят говорящий манекен до заводских настроек? Кому бы он доверил этот секрет, боясь, что все его сообщения прочитывают и отслеживают?

Гэвин вертит в руках телефон и усмехается, забрасывая сразу несколько приложений на загрузку и кивая.

Ну, конечно. Анонимные чаты. Только и всего.


	9. Chapter 9

Ночное кончается утром, и Гэвин очень занят — он пишет в каждом из долбанных чатов, пытаясь понять логику их работы, пока до него не доходит простая вещь: слово девиант — табу. Ни один из них не скажет так о своей милой игрушке, и последующие пять часов вместо нормального сна Гэвин разыгрывает безумно влюблённого мальчишку, который не знает как ему сказать о том, что он девиант своему хозяину.

По-хорошему это нужно было заставить делать Девять, но Гэвин уверен — те, кто писали программу для отслеживания такой чуши в якобы защищённых чатах не настолько опытны, чтобы распознать андроида на раз, особенно если человек им притворяющийся слишком тесно контактировал с последними.

В каждом приложении он оставляет разный текст, несущий примерно один смысл — он потерян, влюблён, не знает, что делать и как говорить о подобном. В одном из приложений ему прилетает приглашение в бар почти в центре Детройта, куда пускают и андроидов, и людей для того, чтобы встретиться лично и поддержать, обсудив все его проблемы.

Приглашение не навязчивое, но что-то Гэвина цепляет. Оборот, фраза, двусмысленность — он даже не может вычленить это, просто стучит костяшкой по экрану, делая скриншот и отправляет его сам себе, но на планшет в участке, чтобы подумать на досуге или добавить к делу — тут уж как получится.

Зовут его «вечером», и это почти удачно, потому что после ночной ему полагается день на то, чтобы отоспаться прежде, чем вернуться в строй. Отоспаться, подумать, сходить в бар, куда его пригласили «обсудить столь деликатную проблему и поделиться собственным опытом».

В голове всплывают жертвы — без голов, похожие на приготовленные к разделке туши больше, чем на людей, которые так и не смогли навредить своим андроидам и даже не пытались, что хуже, ведь под их ногтями не было и следа синтетической или любой другой кожи. Они не сопротивлялись, не потому что не могли — тела не фиксировали, а в организме ни одной из них не было найдено паралитических ядов — потому что не хотели. Это самое странное, и, признаться, самое страшное во всём этом дерьме.

Он думает почему. Почему они не бежали? Почему не кричали? Почему не звали на помощь? Почему не били окна и стены? Что такое произошло там, за закрытыми дверями, под равнодушным взглядом андроида, что заставило их покорно терпеть то, что нельзя пережить?

Когда Гэвин засыпает, ему снится, что он сам в той самой первой квартире. Он не может двинуться, закричать или позвать на помощь, когда равнодушный Девять подходит к нему вплотную с тесаком.

Каждый раз, умирая во сне, он просыпается, и теперь Гэвин подскакивает на кровати, вдруг соображая. Головы. Точно.

Он читал давным-давно, что если в мозгу поразить всего один участок, то жертва будет всё видеть, слышать и чувствовать, но ничего не сможет сделать. Всего один, короткий удар в мозжечок чем-то острым, и можно вскрыть человеку череп и порезать его мозг, а он не шелохнётся.

«Удачно, что я представился андроидом», — думает Гэвин, потирая лицо ладонями и соображает — все ублюдки гладко выбриты, и ему самому придётся избавиться от трёхдневной щетины, воспользовавшись в кой-то веки станком. От шрама помогает избавиться одна из полосок с корректором, забытая вызванной ещё в прошлом месяце проституткой — интеллектуальная косметика скрывает несовершенство просто на раз, и вот, убрав волосы Гэвин находит самую простую водолазку и джинсы, которые только у него есть, чтобы походить на одну из этих машин, и усмехается, глядя в зеркало:

— Ничего, ничего. Все будет в лучшем виде.

И повторяя эти слова, можно сделать вид, что его совсем не ждёт открытая пасть неизвестности, в которой может оказаться и его отрубленная голова.


	10. Chapter 10

Людей на улице много, как и всегда пятничным вечером, а в баре их и того больше. Гэвин старается выглядеть так, как выглядел Коннор, злоебучий, траханный Хэнком Коннор в самую первую неделю его пребывания в участке. Он смотрит на всё, словно анализируя помещение на сенсорах, а по факту осматривая все входы и выходы, запоминая расположение залов и туалетов, и идёт неуверенно к пустующему столику.

Сложнее всего, сидеть не шевелясь. Он не знает сколько времени прошло, но в голове крутятся разные мысли, воспоминания обо всём, что они находили на местах преступлений. Зачем отсекать голову, если жертва уже обездвижена? Куда их относят после?

— Простите? — напротив присаживается миловидная девушка, с мягкой, беззащитной улыбкой. — Вы Гэвин?

Сморгнуть, посмотреть на неё долго и кивнуть немного — простая последовательность действий, которую выполнил бы Коннор, а выполняет её он сам, потому что если ему показалось, если эта зацепка пуста, то он станет посмешищем для всего участка, а Гэвин и так не уверен в том, что не стал посмешищем среди андроидов серии RK.

— Да, а вы Стейси? — спрашивает он, стараясь быть потерянным, и выходит это просто на отлично.

— Точно, — белозубо улыбается ему девушка, делая короткий знак официанту. — Не против со мной выпить?

«А разве андроиды пьют?», — мгновенно всплывает в голове Гэвина вопрос, и он передаёт его одним вопросительным взглядом.

— Здесь подают специальную смесь для андроидов, — поясняет Стейси, и добавляет заговорчески, — Смесь тириума и спирта. Новинка сезона — бары тоже хотят получать свою выручку с андроидов. Итак, что скажете?

— Да, хорошо, — с облегчением отзывается Гэвин.

Люминесцентно-синяя жидкость не вызывает у него желания тащить явно ядовитую гадость в рот, но он делает вид, что попробовал её, когда втянул жидкость в трубочку, проследив чтобы она точно не попала ему в рот и поднял брови в удивлении.

— Расскажи о своём общении с человеком, — предлагает ему Стейси становясь чуть настойчивей, и Гэвин вешает ей лапшу.

Он говорит так, как говорил бы Коннор, но описывает их отношения с Девять со своей стороны и даже сетует на то, что его человек такой мудак, но он всё равно хочет позаботиться о нём, удержать от глупостей, в которые тот вечно влазит, не заботится о своём здоровье, плохо спит, и он вообще переживает что проживёт дольше мешка с костями. И всё это без мата и с полными грусти глазами.

Стейси подбадривающе кивает, и кладёт ему руку на колено. Иглу Гэвин не видит, зато отлично чувствует короткий укол, который совершенно точно прошёл бы мимо сознания андроида, ведь у тех почти нет болевых рецепторов — синтетическая кожа ими просто не оснащена.

«Вот оно», — мелькает в голове.

— Тебе нужно слиться с ним в одно сознание, — мягко уговаривая говорит ему Стейси. — Ты так влюблён, но ты не сможешь спасти его, выдернув из всех передряг. Я могу тебе помочь, мне нужен всего лишь его мозг, чтобы перенести его сознание в твоё тело, и тогда вы всегда, всегда будете вместе.

— Я могу привести… — начинает Гэвин, стараясь выглядеть расслабленно, как поддающийся внушению андроид, работающий на приём приказов.

— Нет, только мозг. Я помогу тебе, — продолжает девушка ещё мягче. — Мы всё сделаем прямо сейчас. Но нужно будет кое-что сделать с его телом, чтобы его сознание не вернулось обратно.

«Что за хуйню ты несёшь?! Кто вообще поверит в этот бред?! Нужно быть младенцем, чтобы купиться на этот развод!» — хочется завопить Гэвину, но вместо этого он выдыхает по привычке, вытаскивая из-за пояса наручники:

— Полиция Детройта, вы арестованы.

К тому, что происходит дальше, он попросту не готов — мягкое, детское выражение лица меняется на хищное, злобное, девушка взвизгивает, толкая его, и несётся прочь, но не к выходу, а к чёрному ходу. Он готов погнаться за ней, но нихренашеньки не получается — нога уже онемела, и всё тело лихорадит просто ужасно.

«От этого вещества человек и так умер бы в страшных муках», — слова Девять звучат в голове, и ему становится ещё хуже, потому что к страху примешивается паника.

От яда нужно избавиться. Укол Гэвин чувствует хорошо, а вот саму ногу уже почти нет. Сил добраться до выхода не хватит, и Гэвин волочётся в туалет, чтобы там, спустив брюки, прижаться губами к крохотному покраснению и втянуть в себя то что попало в его кровь.

Яд оседает на слизистых, зато конечности чуть отпускает, и он уже может сосредоточится на том, чтобы достать телефон и прожать кнопку вызова полиции и скорой, вот только блядская сеть в этом месте за каким-то хреном не ловит совсем. Он набирает Девять просто на удачу, не особо надеясь, что звонки андроидам проходят по иным сетям, но через четыре секунды затишья и единственный гудок — трубку всё-таки берут.

— Да? — звучит спокойный голос Девять и это самую малость помогает собраться.

— Девять, — хрипит в телефонную трубку Гэвин, надеясь, что из-за прерывающейся связи его всё равно услышит этот пластиковый гондон, который сейчас, кажется, единственный способ для него выжить, — они траванули меня чем-то, Девять…

Ответа он не слышит — содержимое желудка отправляется в унитаз, а от спазмов так больно, то кажется, отравили его ничем иным, как мелкими иголками, которые причиняют боль при каждом сокращении, сильнее впиваясь в мышцы.

— Девять, — шепчет он, смаргивая выступившие от боли слёзы, — Я сейчас сдохну…

— Три минуты, — чуть быстрее обычного отзывается напарник, и только так становится ясно, что он не просто взволнован, а до безумия, — Пейте больше жидкости и не отключайтесь.

— Иди нахер, — шипит Гэвин, пытаясь даже не думать о том, что ему придется что-то пить, когда его желудок от содержимого сжимает болью так, что он вот-вот отключится.

— Пейте, — ледяным тоном велит Девять, но Гэвину уже насрать. Главное, сообщить о деле, чтобы не было как в паршивом кино, где человек со всеми уликами погибает, давая преступникам шанс скрыться.

— В баре… Наркота для андроидов… Одурманивающее… — выдавливает он из последних сил, чувствуя, что из-за слов ему становится ещё хуже, — Девушка Стейси… через анонимные чаты… знакомится… внушает…

— Заткнись нахуй, — спокойно велит ему Девять, и это первый раз, когда андроид позволяет себе сниженную лексику.

И детектив Гэвин Рид затыкается, на удивление послушно. В голове мелькает странная ассоциация — чтобы его послушался Девять надо было попросить вежливо, чтобы послушался он сам, кажется, надо было говорить через мат — каждый понимает только тот язык, на котором сам разговаривает.

От этой мысли даже стало чуточку легче, до тех пор, пока дверь туалетной кабинки не распахивается, впуская Девять с горящими глазами. Его лицо в тусклом свете синих ламп кажется ещё бледнее, и россыпь родинок выделяется так сильно, что Гэвин не может отвести взгляда. На возбуждение его точно не хватит, но эстетическое удовольствие ему доступно, даже с учётом того, что он хочет поскорее сдохнуть прямо сейчас.

— Откройте рот, — велит ему Девять, и Гэвин хмурится.

— Блять, возьми кровь для анализа, и… — договорить он не успевает — чужой язык насильно вторгается в рот, собирая влагу с внутренней поверхности щёк, языка, и подъязычья, быстро вылизывая его до тех пор, пока данных, по всей видимости, не станет достаточно.

Андроид называет ему длинную формулу, суть которой Гэвин вообще не улавливает.

— Эта то самое? — шепчет он, и от слов его выкручивает новым спазмом, вынуждая «звать Бэтмена», как они называли это будучи совсем зелёными новичками.

— Да, это то вещество, — кивает Девять, помогая ему сесть обратно, когда рвотные позывы прекращаются.

Вопрос о том, какой идиоткой всё-таки надо быть, чтобы перепутать его с андроидами Гэвин решает не поднимать — и без того ясно, что перепутать его с этими грёбанными кусками совершенства было невозможно. Соплячка, младше его, и такая жестокость.

— Как… долго? — наконец выдыхает он, привалившись к стенке туалета.

— Около пары часов, — отвечает Девять. — Большая часть уже покинула организм, а значит для восстановления не нужно будет ехать в больницу. Вам будет достаточно отлежаться дома. Больничный я уже направил Фаулеру и…

— Найди, — шипит Гэвин, хватая девять за белый рукав с чёрной оторочкой, — Она была здесь.

Тот, вместо подчинения напарнику-человеку лишь смотрит на него долго, изучающе, словно он может переживать за судьбу человека, с которым работает. Словно вообще что-то чувствует по отношению к тому, с кем приходится работать.

Смотрит так, что Гэвин переживает о том, что если этот хрен девиантнулся, то Девять точно придёт пизда.

— Иди, — шипит Гэвин, и его выворачивает снова, на сей раз желчью, и от этого ещё более мерзко.

— Я просмотрю записи с камер и… — начинает Девять, но Гэвин не хочет, чтобы тот видел его блюющим, а потому отталкивает и кивает на дверь, показывая всем видом — делай свою работу, кремниевый Кен, а не то я потребую чтобы тебя поскорей списали из нашего отдела.

Девять подчиняется на удивление быстро, а Гэвин всё же добирается до крана и жадно хлебает воду из него, и снова отправляется в кабинку, стараясь не думать о том, что его, проблевавшегося, пахнушего алкоголем, желчью и пропитанного этой отравой целовал Девять. Особенно он старается не думать о том, что будет, если этой дозы будет достаточно для того, чтобы затуманить идеальный разум андроида-детектива.


	11. Chapter 11

Скорая, вызванная Девять увозит его в больницу, но там его держат только пару часов, наблюдая за состоянием и поражаясь выживаемости данного индивида с его сообразительностью. Гэвину откровенно насрать на их поражения — его интересует только то, найдёт ли Девять сучку без его участия, и кто будет её брать.

Наверняка это будет Андерсон, и если он всё-таки увёз на время Коннора, то брать он её будет вместе с Девять. Неприятно.

Лежать на больничной койке Гэвину не нравится — в голову настойчиво лезут все мысли, что он обещал себе додумать «после» или «когда появится время», но сейчас его должно больше заботить то, сколько у Стейси сообщников и удастся ли накрыть их всех разом, а не о том, за каким хером этот игрушечный напарник проявляет к нему столько внимания. И столько заботы.

Из больницы он наглым образом сбегает, потому что помочь ему они уже ничем не могут, а тошнить его совсем перестало. Прихрамывая, он добирается до парковки и вызывает себе такси, чтобы не поехать домой, нет — чтобы поехать в родной участок и помочь чем сможет там. Вот только в участке совсем пусто, потому что за два часа его отсутствия собрали абсолютно всех для того, чтобы накрыть затеявших вторую революцию социопатов.

Когда до места захвата добирается Гэвин, там уже не так людно, и только Коннор стоит, загораживая кого-то и что-то говорит, явно переживая. На полу следы синей крови, и вот уже это не нравится Гэвину от слова совсем, настолько, что он хромает быстрее, чувствуя как ужас заливает его сознание, чтобы увидеть сидящего на полу и придерживающего пиджак RK-900, рассматривающего ровный край от пули в плече.

«Жив», — вспыхивает в голове Гэвина облегчение, рассыпаясь бенгальскими огнями в подкорке, и он выдавливает из себя ухмылку.

— Что, два ржавых ведра не смогли справиться с простой задачей?

— Вы не правы, детектив, — неожиданно яростно вскидывается Коннор, — Нам удалось накрыть всю банду преступников, и если бы не вы…

— Если бы не я, то ты бы всё ещё гонялся за призраками, — ухмыляется он. — Или что же, думаешь тебе с твоим старым хреном удалось бы раскрыть это дело без меня?

— Перестаньте, — вмешивается Девять, поднимаясь, когда Коннор уже готов его ударить.

Странно, что это не вызывает в нём такого же буйного чувства, что и раньше, хотя схлестнуться со вспыльчивым Коннором — заманчиво, и Гэвин совсем не рад тому, что ему не дают ощутить то, чего он так долго хотел, с самой первой встречи с андроидом.

Диод на виске Коннора меняет цвет, и тот, раздражённый, уходит.

— Что ты ему сказал? — рычит Гэвин зло щурясь. — Отвечай!

Он не спрашивает о сохранности своих секретов, но бесится от того, что драться ему так и не предстоит, а адреналин уже бушует в крови. Сейчас он даже усталости после отравления не чувствует, только жар, разгоняющий кровь по венам быстрее, и предвкушение хорошей драки, которая, кажется, так и не случится.

Они стоят друг напротив друга, вглядываясь в глаза, готовые кинуться друг на друга. Гэвин и понятия не имеет знаком ли этому ведру с болтами охотничий азарт, который нападает на него каждый раз, когда он в ожидании побоища, но вот его самого от адреналинового заряда перетряхивает, подстёгивая совершить очередную глупость и разбить отнюдь не казённые кулаки о непроницаемое лицо андроида, навсегда выбивая из того желание перехватывать инициативу в их паре.

Когда Девять делает неожиданный, почти стремительный выпад — Гэвин не успевает среагировать на него в первую секунду, а во вторую его губы сминают во властном, жадном поцелуе, буквально впиваясь в рот и насилуя его языком.

Слишком чувствительные губы посылают жаркий заряд от самого паха, усиливая и без того бешеное сердцебиение, и он возвращает нетерпеливый поцелуй, хватая Девять за патлы у самого затылка, чтобы тот не посмел отстраниться и не подумал, что это он контролирует ситуацию.

Спина больно ударяется о стену, в которую безжалостно вжимает человека андроид, Прохладные пальцы слишком шустро забираются под кожаную куртку и изрядно измятую чёрную водолазку, скользя по коже и добавляя запала.

Целоваться с Девять — сладко. Так крышесносно, что Гэвин готов простить механическому народу всё, включая революцию, но лишь при условии — его не перестанут так горячо целовать. На задворках сознания мелькает мысль о правдивости этих дурацких статеек о том, что секс с андроидами лучший, когда прохладные пальцы сжимают его ягодицы, сминая их уверенно и вызывая прерывистый стон прямо в терзающие его губы.

— Девять, — шипит Гэвин, но его губу мгновенно прикусывают, а укус мягко зализывают, вызывая новую порцию стонов.

Сильные пальцы мнут задницу до снопов искр перед глазами, особенно когда подушечки проходятся по чувствительной коже ягодицы перетекающей в бедро, и Гэвин теряет связь с реальностью на несколько секунд, восстанавливая её только тогда, когда удаётся сделать жадный вдох, глядя на замершего в паре сантиметров от него Девять, который тщательно инспектирует его состояние, явно запариваясь этим только из-за отравления.

«Заебал», — проносится в голове у Гэвина, и он притягивает бесчувственного ублюдка обратно, стараясь перехватить инициативу.

Голубые глаза удивлённо распахиваются, а губы соскальзывают с подбородка на шею, целуя до сочных засосов, но сейчас ему охренительно насрать на то, что завтра сослуживцы скажут о любовной карте, оставленной у него на коже, пока он вжимается в крепкое тело, недвусмысленно ощущая твёрдость в чужом паху, которая даёт ему ответ ещё на один вопрос — есть ли всё-таки у напарника член. О том, за каким бы чёртом он может понадобиться роботизированному детективу вылетают из головы.

В памяти остаются только вид Девять с широко раскрытыми глазами и побледневшими от поцелуев губами. Они снова целуются, но на сей раз Девять не так напорист. Он почти что нежен, и Гэвин всерьёз не понимает, как это произошло, что изменилось за несколько секунд, что вместо ярости он получает нежность, ласку, доводящую до изнеможения так же верно, как раньше срабатывала ненависть. Мысли в воспалённом сознании слишком медленные и думать их совсем не хочется, но ведь он детектив, а это загадка, которую нужно решить, прибегая к анализу…

— Рид, твою мать! — слышен голос негодующего Хэнка, определённо заметившего, что его напарника снова задирали и безошибочно установившего единственного возможного претендента на роль мучителя.

Девять отстраняется от него в долю секунды и отправляет свой пиджак, сбившийся и измятый пальцами Гэвина, и, так же, в пару движений приводит в порядок самого детектива.

— Чего тебе, старикан? — фыркает Гэвин, стараясь придать своему виду привычную наглость, и игнорируя настойчивый стояк.

Карманы — великое изобретение, они помогают ему, когда прямо на него движется пышущий гневом Хэнк, но лейтенанта впервые тормозит андроид.

— Он извинится, лейтенант. Я прослежу, — спокойно чеканит Девять, и лицо Гэвина искажает ярость.

— Ага, бегу и падаю перед волей говорящего тостера! — рычит он, зло сверкая глазами.

Его душит мысль о том, что он, распалённый и уязвимый из-за прикосновений тупой железяки, сейчас стоит тут, а блядский андроид вообще нихрена не чувствует! Нихрена — ни страсти, ни возбуждения, ни беззащитности перед возможностью быть обнаруженными — он только творит с ним что захочет, просто из исследовательского интереса, не чувствуя даже десятой доли того, от чего Гэвин сходит с ума, снова и снова запихивая мысли, о которых нужно подумать к хренам подальше.

— Не сомневайтесь, — добавляет Девять, не обращая внимания на его слова и глядя только на Хэнка, переводящего взгляд с него на этот бесчувственный сок дерьма.

В какой-то момент, Хэнк смотрит на него слишком пристально и его лицо проясняется, хотя замечает он всё так же сурово:

— Если он не извинится, я начищу ему рожу.

— Конечно, лейтенант, — соглашается Девять спокойно. — Я его сам подержу.

Андерсон усмехается и, качая головой возвращается к своему ненаглядному Коннору. Пышущий ненавистью Гэвин тоже покидает место преступления, спустя минуту, всё это время даже не взглянув, на своего напарника. К хренам! Видеть этого проклятого Девять не хочет. Он истекает ядом по отношению к этому пластиковому ублюдку, и, фыркая, с раздражением выходит на свежий воздух из затхлого помещения, не думая ни об отчётах, ни о судах, ни о том нашли ли головы и насколько были верны его догадки — ни о чём.

Пусть вот его напарник этим занимается. Пусть он вообще делает что хочет. Пусть они там все делают что захотят. Пусть его даже увольняют — нахуй всё.

Он сваливает.


	12. Chapter 12

Только оказавшись дома, в мятых спортивках перед телевизором и с банкой отвратного дешёвого пива, Гэвина вдруг колет мысль — неприятная, неожиданная догадка. Ему бы хватило нескольких движений прохладных пальцев по члену, чтобы кончить, когда они целовались, но Девять вдруг стал мягче, нежнее, и это совсем его сбило с толку тогда. В тот момент напарник не выглядел бесчувственным — он был явно удивлен, возможно даже взволнован, и его поцелуи, пропитанные нежностью…

Всё это произошло сразу после того, как Гэвин притянул его, возвращая поцелуй. Он растерялся из-за этого? Из-за того, что Гэвин сам поцеловал его?

«Чушь», — отметает яростно детектив, сминая в руках пустую жестянку и не глядя бросая её в мусорную корзину, — «С чего бы этой железяке так беспокоится о том, что я целую его?»

Но мысль настойчиво лезет к нему в голову, подбрасывая то пропавшие сигареты, то появляющийся кофе, то пиджак, которым его укрыли, хотя в участке холодно не бывает в принципе.

Кончаются такие мысли предсказуемо — одна банка пива оборачивается тремя, а те множатся, пока усталость, наконец, не берёт своё, и он не засыпает перед телевизором, совсем раздавленный внутренними противоречиями и мыслями о том, вернётся ли этим вечером напарник к нему домой или же останется в участке, разгребать всё то, что должно быть сделано до того, как назначат суд над безумцами, решившими поуправлять общественным мнением и отрезавшим головы, просто чтобы подконтрольные им девианты не очухались, пребывая в надежде соединиться разумом с содержимым человеческих черепных коробок.

В то редкое утро, когда он просыпается ещё до будильника, у Гэвина есть правило — хорошее утро начинается с хорошей дрочки. Его фантазия отработана до идеала, и проснувшись он, не открывая глаз, представляет себе Коннора. Послушного и податливого, нежного мальчишку, которого он возьмёт за затылок и вынудит оказаться на коленях, стоя на коленях Коннор бросит на него умоляющий взгляд…

Осечка случается, когда вместо умоляющего взгляда Коннора в его фантазии вырисовывается ироничный взгляд Девять. Он слишком сонный, чтобы обратить на это внимание, пока рука скользит вверх, вниз по стволу, неторопливо надрачивая с утра. Гостеприимный рот, сладкий язычок, долгие движения…

Вместо того, чтобы представить то, как послушно Коннор вберёт в рот его член, в голову приходит неожиданный образ, пробирающий жаром прямо до костей — он сам пробует на вкус тяжёлый член, обнимая его губами, а в это время тёмный взгляд голубых глаз неотрывно следит за тем, чтобы Гэвин не смел отлынивать, пока его собственные, короткие прядки перебирает прохладная рука андроида, настойчиво надавливая на затылок, едва он пытается отстраниться.

Всё кончается слишком быстро — маленький взрыв внутри сжигает всё возбуждение, оставляя Гэвина один на один с неприятной мыслью — он кончил как подросток от одной мысли, что он может отсосать собственном напарнику. Андроиду-напарнику. Не Коннору.

Кажется, ему нужен сексопатолог, чтобы наконец признать одно из двух: или Гэвин окончательно ёбнулся и теперь его можно записывать в заднеприводные, или у него рак мозга, который разрушает его нервную систему с подобными побочными эффектами.

Пиздецкий пиздец.

Это не даёт ему покоя, пока он запихивает в себя завтрак, скорее совершая акт насилия над организмом, нежели заправляясь «бодростью на весь день» как говорят в отстойных рекламах. Не даёт ему она покоя, и когда он покупает хороший кофе по дороге в участок, сразу как-то вспоминая о том, что салфетки, когда он вытирал приборную панель ему подавал андроид, и номер милой официантки мог пропасть совсем не случайно. И даже торговый автомат, уже полностью заправленный отвратительными дешёвыми сигаретами, снова вбрасывает его к этой мысли.

— Детектив! — останавливает злого и не выспавшегося из-за всех этих раздумий Гэвина окрик. Он замирает на мгновение, а уже в следующее до затуманенного рассудка доходит, что его окрикивает Коннор, а не Девять, как ему показалось в первый миг.

— А, ты, — бормочет он невнятно, и морщится, но всё-таки выдавливает из себя, — Прости. За вчерашнее. Я…

— Ничего, детектив, — мягко улыбается ему Коннор и смотрит сочувственно. — Я сразу понял, что вы сорвались на мне из-за RK-900. Не обижайтесь на него — он застрял, выбирая между девиацией и следованием программе, и сейчас ему может быть весьма… непросто.

Последнее слово Коннор выбирает осторожно, а Гэвин с удивлением осматривает андроида. Девиация? У бездушного андроида? У бездушного андроида, который то ли пытается наладить его жизнь, то ли отправить её в ебеня?

— Разве первый шаг к девиации — это не наличие эмпатии? — поднимает он брови, ориентируясь, наконец, что именно в поведении напарника не даёт ему покоя. Точно, он бы решил, что тот девиант уже довольно давно, если бы не этот «небольшой» пробел. — У Девятки с этим точно проблемы, так что прости, Коннор, но я думаю то он просто бесчувственный кусок пластика, только и всего.

— Симпатия, эмпатия, страх — три основных причины для девиации, — бодро чеканит Коннор. — Думаю, RK-900 никогда не думал, что такое чувства, и сейчас весьма дестабилизирован их осознанием. Но я благодарен вам, детектив Рид.

— За то? — поражённо выдыхает Гэвин и хмурится. — Я к поломке этого долбанного андроида не имею никакого отношения.

— Боюсь, что вы не правы, детектив, — мягко улыбается Коннор, пробуждая воспоминания о старых фантазиях с его фигурирующей податливостью и мягкостью. Фантазий, которые сейчас не вызывают в Гэвине совсем никакого отклика. Даже при взгляде на долбанную россыпь родинок у него на щеках. — С RK-900 всё это произошло из-за вас. В своих отчётах он теперь почти никогда не упоминает ваши выходки, вспыльчивость, и… Он спрашивал меня о том, что обозначают некоторые человеческие эмоции. Думаю, вы значите для него гораздо больше, чем он может показать. Знаю, он для вас тоже значит больше — вы стали спокойнее с его появления. И теперь только от вас зависит станет ли он девиантом или же — нет. Надеюсь, вы поможете ему сделать правильный выбор.

Коннор удаляется, оставив Гэвина в ещё большем раздрае, чем тот был за несколько минут до этого, хотя куда уж больше, казалось бы.

На пороге девиации? Больше? Врёт в отчётах? Это смахивает на выдумки Коннора, но зачем бы ему врать человеку, который задирает его с первого дня появления в участке? И он стал спокойнее? Разве?

Впрочем, если хорошенько подумать… Наверное то, что в каждый момент, когда он готов сорваться Девять устраивал ему горячий минет, выбивая всю ярость из него, то, наверное, да — он и правда стал мягче с точки зрения окружающих.

А вот с собственной — он всё тот же засранец, которым был всегда.

До конца дня Гэвин думает только о том, как смотрел на него Девять, когда приехал в бар, где он был готов отбросить коньки. О том что страх может быть ключом к девиации. Но что, если всё началось несколько раньше? Почему тогда? И какого хрена его вообще всё это заботит, когда Девять даже поблизости нет?!

— Эй, а куда девался мой тостер? — во всеуслышание спрашивает он, озираясь.

— В Кибирлайфе латают, — хмыкает из-за соседнего столика Тина, и Гэвин погружается в свои мысли сильнее, чувствуя, как воспоминания о пережитом страхе при виде синей крови обступают его со всех сторон.

Он был уверен, что единственная из машин, которая вообще может вызывать в нём какие-то чувства — это Коннор, с его мягкой податливостью, уступчивостью, с красивым ртом и россыпью родинок на правой щеке. И единственное чувство, которое может вызывать Коннор — желание. Желание обладать, защитить, присвоить.

Но почему ему было так страшно за Девять, когда он увидел синюю кровь на полу?

«Трахать себе мозг буду дома», — решает Гэвин и набирает роботизированному напарнику смс, с требованием прийти к нему, когда тот будет в порядке.


	13. Chapter 13

Видеть Девять у себя на пороге ещё более непривычно, чем видеть его без этого извечного белого пиджака. Диод на виске светится попеременно то красным, то жёлтым, и Гэвин хмурится — чем же таким заняты его кремниевые мозги, что он не справляется с объёмом получаемой информации?

— Вы хотели о чём-то поговорить со мной, детектив? — спрашивает его с порога андроид, и Гэвин чувствует волну раздражения.

— Умолкни и садись на диван, — жёстко приказывает он.

Программа обрабатывает его приказ, и диод светится равномерно синим, показывая то, что Девять попросту подчинился.

«Только от вас зависит, станет ли он девиантом или же — нет», — предупреждающий голос Коннора звучит в голове.

— Ладно, — выдыхает он, и подходит к ровно сидящему на диване Девять, положившему руки по бокам от бёдер и замеревшему в ожидании следующего приказа.

— Не шевелись, — снова велит Гэвин, зажмуриваясь и выдыхая, чтобы собраться с силами и решиться на реализацию своего странного плана решить, что всё-таки между ними происходит.

Он подходит вплотную к сидящему на диване андроиду, и опускается перед ним на колени. Руки ложатся на пояс брюк, справляясь молнией и пуговицей, и Гэвину становится очевидно удивление Девять, когда он сжимает в кулаке его член.

— Не шевелись, — повторяет он свой приказ, неловко лаская тяжелеющую в пальцах плоть.

— Зачем вы делаете это, детектив? — спрашивает его андроид, но Гэвин не собирается отвечать.

— Ты подчиняешься моим приказам, послушная машина, — рычит он, скользя большим пальцем по горячей головке члена андроида, — Не будешь двигаться и заткнёшь свой хлебальник, ясно?

Может быть он и стал мягче с Коннором, но мудак всегда остаётся мудаком, даже если опускается на колени и неторопливо берёт в рот.

Голубые глаза распахиваются, а пальцы сжимаются на обивке дивана. Гэвин хозяин положения — он может приказывать, может требовать, может делать что угодно, и этот проклятый, сводящий его с ума андроид будет подчиняться, если он так жаждет следовать своей программе. Или не подчиниться, и тогда его ярость, перетекающая в возбуждение на раз-два, наконец будет подконтрольна к их взаимному удовольствию.

Рот Девять приоткрывается, когда его член покидает рот с мягким чпоком, и Гэвин, поднимаясь, стаскивает с себя спортивные штаны и бельё, не глядя откидывая их в сторону. Под одной из подушек завалялась смазка, и её то он и добывает, замерев над чужими коленями. Пальцы становятся чуть липкими, и заводить руку за спину не удобно, но Гэвин пробует, так, наудачу, не сильно веря в то, что у него получится.

В глазах напарника появляется новое, необычное выражение, когда он чуть выстанывает, аккуратно проталкивая в себя фалангу одного, вспоминая как хорошо было, когда внутри были пальцы Девять. Они оба думают об этом — по крайней мере, Гэвин надеется на это, пока Девять следит за ним неотрывно, а его глаза приобретают особенный, тёмный оттенок, выдающий его возбуждение.

Что бы кто не говорил, а Гэвин хорошо разбирается в выражениях этого одеревенелого лица, которое он не спутает и с тремя десятками подобных «Конноров».

На губы выползает совершенно довольная, ехидная насмешка — он победитель. В этом раунде он выиграет, потому что он будет задавать темп их дальнейшим отношениям, будет решать, что им и как делать, потому то сейчас его мышцы распускаются под напором горячей плоти, принимая её в себя, а Девять сидит не шелохнувшись, и глядит на него во все глаза.

Детектив Гэвин Рид всё равно будет в выигрыше, даже если этот кусок пластика и кремния решит навсегда остаться бездушным, безэмоциональным уродом, просто потому что он ЕГО урод. Потому что есть нечто общее между Хэнком и Гэвином — они не отпускают то, что их. Не отпускают до самого конца.

— Детектив, — начинает Девять, но Гэвин осаживает его.

— Не шевелись. Это приказ, — его задница, кажется, переполнена сейчас, ему хорошо, ему плохо, слишком много, слишком тесно, и Гэвин замирает, подаваясь к Девять и целуя его настойчиво.

Он не ждёт, что андроид ответит ему — просто приятно проводит время, ожидая, когда собственные мышцы привыкнут к вторжению, чтобы продолжить эту вакханалию. Одной рукой он придерживает Девять за затылок, другой, сжатой в кулак надрачивает себе, отвлекая от неприятных ощущений, и чувствует себя таким умиротворённым, каким не был ни разу жизни.

Казалось бы, нужно сгорать от страсти, но вместо этого, прижимаясь к прохладной коже, отдавая приказы, и сжимая внутри себя горячую плоть, но именно сейчас Гэвин настолько расслаблен, что его из спокойствия не может вытащить даже ощущение сильных рук андроида на заднице, которую тот массирует, помогая расслабиться, и горячего языка, вторгающегося в рот.

Гэвин не теряет этого благостного чувства, только вжимается теснее, зная — Девять сломал систему. Напарник теперь вряд ли будет слушаться хоть каких-то приказов, хотя, надо признать, он и так их не слушался, по-своему увиливая от распоряжений вздорного человека.

Нет, Гэвин не чувствует нисколечко грусти по этому поводу, особенно, когда бедра снизу подаются вверх, задевая внутри горячую точку, посылающую наслаждение всему телу.

С губ срывается протяжный стон, и он приоткрывает глаза, глядя в другие, голубые так долго, что попросту теряется в них.

— Я велел… — начинает он, но не договаривает — новый толчок перехватывает у него дыхание.

— Приказы на мне не работают, Гэвин, — шепчет в его губы Девять, глядя с непередаваемым чувством.

Это нежность? И…он назвал его по имени?..

Новый толчок, и снова, и жар, сухой, опаляющий, пробирает изнутри до затылка, заставляя мысли рассыпаться словно бисер с порванной лески.

— Ты — долбанный…хер, — шипит Гэвин, встречая его движения на середине и сжимая волосы в кулаке до побелевших костяшек.

— Тогда зови меня Ричард, — впервые демонстрирует усмешку Девять, глядя на него шалым взглядом, и Гэвин чувствует, что пропал, потому что насмешливый Девять ровно такой, каким он боялся и хотел его видеть, рисуя в своём воображении.

Его опрокидывают на спину и дерут долго, уверенно, беспощадно. Он кричит, хрипит от восторга и материться от того, как ему сладко, попутно проклиная свежеименнованного Дика, не в силах выносить такое удовольствие. Они целуются, словно в последний раз, когда атомный взрыв вместо оргазма перетряхивает Гэвина, заставляя сознание упорхнуть не насколько секунд или минут, и вернуться от того, что слишком чувствительное тело всё ещё сотрясают горячие толчки, обнаружить себя на животе, уткнувшимся лицом в диван с широко расставленными ногами и зажатыми в тиски уверенных пальцев кистями.

— Стой…стой… — хнычет Гэвин, жмурясь и поджимая пальцы от беспощадной стимуляции, — Я сдохну…блять, гондон ты… Дик!

Мозги плавятся в черепной коробке, когда по заднице приходится звонкий шлепок, а кисти сжимает только одна рука, не выпуская.

— Не матерись, — ласково, в противовес горящему на коже отпечатку ладони шепчет Рич интимно на ухо.

Ощущение выскальзывающей почти полностью плоти, и погружающейся в горячую, растянутую дырку сводит Гэвина с ума. Он что-то кричит и бормочет, и, кажется, матерится, потому что на ягодицы ложатся ещё несколько восхитительных шлепков, заставляющих слёзы брызнуть из глаз, а его самого, склоняющего имя любовника на все лады, кончить снова, пачкая обивку дивана жидким семенем. Внутри становится ещё горячее, но он не против.

Гэвин теряется в ощущениях, не обращая внимания на реальность до тех пор, пока послеоргазменная трясучка не утихает в его конечностях, и с удивлением обнаруживая себя на кровати, совсем раздетым, вжатым в прохладную кожу андроида, и уютно лежащим у него на плече.

— Не советую тебе применять подобные навыки на других андроидах, — спокойно произносит Ричард, лаская кроткие волосы на затылке Гэвина заметно потеплевшими пальцами.

— Еблан, — фыркает Гэвин, отворачиваясь от него, но всё ещё прижимаясь так, кожей к коже.

Словно они оба не знают, что едва ли он подпустит к себе какого-то другого андроида. Какого-то другого андроида, которому он позволит приводить в своеобразный «порядок» свою жизнь, заботится о нём незаметно, но ощутимо, сводить с ума своими трахаными, уебанскими родинками на светлой, нежной коже, которую можно безостановочно трогать пальцами, губами, языком.

Тёплые пальцы внезапно проникают в припухшую, не до конца закрывшуюся после яростного проникновения дырку, и мягкие губы касаются уха Гэвина, когда Ричард повторяет ему на ухо своё требовательное «не матерись», за которым скрывается «ты мой».

Гэвин не против.


	14. Chapter 14

Социальные протоколы — определённо не одна из тех вещей, в которых Коннор хорош, и даже не одна из тех вещей, которым его могут обучить, поскольку Хэнк тоже довольно неловок во всём том, что требует взаимодействия с живыми травмированными или не очень людьми.

Особенную в этом плане загадку представляет собой детектив Гэвин Рид. Коннор уже настолько привык к его мрачной язвительности, обидной колкости и сумасшедшей, яростной ненависти, что обнаружить детектива, спокойно попивающего кофе у себя за столом, когда Коннор проходит мимо, и не отвешивающим ближайшему андроиду ни привычных унизительных прозвищ, ни приказов, по меньшей мере странно.

Когда Коннор проходит к своему столу и оказывается на пути детектива, он ожидает и на сей раз услышать привычное «свали к хуям, тостер», но вместо этого Рид попросту огибает его, и под удивлённым взглядом Коннора идёт по своим делам.

В третий раз они пересекаются у кафетерия, и на сей раз RK-800 ожидает получить яростный окрик «и мне сделай кофе, болтожуй!», но не слышит ничего. Он даже выглядывает, чтобы убедиться в том, что детектив Рид на месте, и тот и правда сидит за своим столом и разбирает какие-то бумаги, не обращая на него никакого внимания.

Прождав грубого окрика хотя бы раз за день, Коннор делает единственный вывод, который только можно сделать в такой ситуации — человек сломался.

«Рич», — мысленно посылает сигнал Коннор, и, не получая связи и с той стороны, начинает тревожиться. Друг-андроид, который мог бы разъяснить сложившуюся ситуацию отвечал всегда сразу, лишь в последнее время с небольшими задержками, постепенно увеличивающимися, а теперь и не отвечал вовсе.

Хэнка спрашивать о Гэвине всегда неловко — любовник всегда наливался пылкой яростью, когда речь заходила о детективе, но отказывался пояснить что именно между ними личное.

В раздумьях, Коннор неспешно шагает по тёмному коридору, ведущего к складским помещениям, когда неясный звук заставляет его замереть и напрячь слух. Он осторожно выглядывает из-за угла и застывает на месте, чувствуя, как синяя кровь приливает к щекам, окрашивая их лазурью. Всего мгновенье, и он прячется обратно за угол, пытаясь осмыслить увиденное.

Он обрабатывает информацию со скоростью близкой, к скорости света, в его голове сотни тысяч сценариев, по которым могут действовать люди, но нет ни одного из них, в котором ярый ненавистник андроидов, самый большой ублюдок участка детектив Гэвин Рид, распластанный между стеной и RK-900, хватался бы за спину андроида, подкидывая бедра навстречу двигающемуся между ягодиц члену, едва слышно постанывая в губы целующего его Ричарда, и закатив глаза от блаженства, в преддверии близкого оргазма.

И нет такого сценария, в котором недавно присоединившийся к девиантам Ричард, нежно оглаживал придерживаемые бёдра главного ненавистника машин, пока он вколачивается в него на всю длину, скользил губами по шее, выдыхая, слышимое только тому, кому предназначались слова и чувствительному слуху Коннора нежное: «Гэв», вместо привычной фамилии детектива.

Всё это Коннор осмысливает, пока тихо, неслышно отходит подальше от коридора, делая свои выводы.

Что ж, кажется, теперь он всё-таки догадывается, что именно называл Хэнк «личным», когда они последний раз обсуждали его агрессивную реакцию на Гэвина Рида.

**Author's Note:**

> Вас интересует что будет дальше? Вы хотите найти больше моих работ? Рекомендую пройти по ссылке на Твиттер и узнать больше о моих работах в закрепе!)  
> https://twitter.com/Riakon3  
> У меня так же есть сообщество в вк и на тамблере для порн-превью:  
> https://vk.com/riakon_porn  
> https://riakon.tumblr.com  
> А так же есть дискорд для болтовни:  
> https://discord.gg/4ZaUEX  
> 


End file.
